


Nothing feels like you

by giuly_27, ManuKaikan



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe, Clarke in lingerie because why not?, Clarke is lingerie model for Victoria's Secret, Clarke is such a tease, Clexa Week 2018, Day 4, Day 6, F/F, Famous, Fluff and Smut, Lexa is a writer, Lexa writes about Commander Alicia and Eliza from the Sky People, Lot's of Sex, Ontari and Roan are married, Possible Ranya I don't know yet, Really like a lot, She's Lexa's muse, so much thirst, tags to add if necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuly_27/pseuds/giuly_27, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuKaikan/pseuds/ManuKaikan
Summary: [Clexa Week day 4 accidental stimulation and day 6 famous]The one downfall of being a writer, or at least for her, was having a wild imagination and a mind that worked quite differently from any other person in the world. Lexa had to admit that she had always hated that prerogative of herself, because at that exact moment her brain was reproducing the scene in front of her in slow-motion.Oh Dear Lord, Clarke Griffin was in her shower. Lexa prayed that the ground would open up and swallow her whole.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late with Clexa Week, but I was too busy with work so I didn't make it, but these two themes were been stuck in my head for weeks and I had to write something. 
> 
> It was suppose to be a oneshot, but apparently I can not write anything without adding a story in between, so the girl who corrects my mistake in Italian advised me to make it 4-5 chapters.
> 
> At that point, the oneshot became a collaboration. I am the hands but the ideas are developed together. So, me and Giulia hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Nothing feels like you**   
  
**CLEXA WEEK – ACCIDENTAL STIMULATION/FAMOUS  
  
Chapter 1**   
  


The landscape in front of Lexa was not at all what she had expected when she had decided to rent that little house.  
  
Lexa remembered the add perfectly, and while she was mildly surprised, she had to admit that the photos were faithful to what right was in front of her: her bedroom had a big dresser, a small desk and a closet, where she could hang her jackets and shoes. The place was complete with everything that she needed: a decent sized bathroom, a living room with an adjoining kitchen, a small fridge and a television with a DVD player.  
  
It was small, but really cozy.  
  
But when the owner, Ontari, told her that the house was isolated, Lexa had not expected that it was _that_ extreme _._ Of course, the fact that the woman had to go and pick her up from the bus stop that was in town and that the journey back to reach the house had lasted twenty minutes, should given her an indication of what she was had gotten herself into. With a shrug and a smile, she began unpacking her personal belongings, setting up her laptop, notebook and pencil case on the small desk before dedicating herself to the small-sized suitcase she had brought with her.  
  
Although it was quite traumatic to arrive at night, being enveloped into the complete, but both darkness, Lexa had to admit that she enjoyed the quiet. It was exactly what she was looking for to get rid of the writer's block that seemed to have sucked her in for the last six months and that little house seemed like the right place to have no distractions. The fact that her phone seemed to only have reception in specific places made everything even easier, especially since this would prevent her editor from filling it up with calls to check in on her progress.  
  
After arranging her belongings and taking a long shower, Lexa took a seat at the desk, switched on her computer, and opened the file where her second book was saved, still untouched for months. She opened her notebook where she had written all of her notes, took a deep breath, adjusted her glasses and began to read. After what had seemed like only a couple of minutes, Lexa's attention was torn from her work by a light knock on the door: She instinctively looked down at the clock, and in doing so realized that two hours had passed.  
  
She had taken the time to reread everything she had written, realizing how little she liked it, so she had opened to a page in her notebook and started taking some notes. Not everything that was previously written on the pages was to be thrown away, but Lexa knew she could do better and was at that new place for that reason. She stood up and stretched her back, just as the knock became a little more insistent. When she opened the door Lexa found herself standing in front of Ontari, who was staring at her with a sweet smile on her lips and a bag held tightly in her hands.  
  
“Good morning.”  
  
“Good morning to you, Lexa.” she answered “I did not know if you wanted to rest or not, but I know for sure that there's no food here and so I brought you breakfast.” Ontari said. “And I came to ask you if you needed anything. I'll be going to town in an hour, feel free to come with me if or you’d like.”  
  
Lexa grabbed the bag that Ontari was holding out and smiled happily, the food was a welcome gift since she had not eaten anything since the night before. “Thank you very much.” she said happily. “Yes, I'd like to come with you to the city, I need to buy some supplies.”  
  
“Lexa, you know you're always welcome in the big house.” Ontari said. “In fact, Roan and me would be very pleased if you had dinner with us. Don’t feel obligated dine with us every night, but it's always nice to have company.”  
  
Lexa was surprised by those kind words and found the thought of not cooking every evening was to be very appealing. She often was so focused on her writing that she would forget to eat dinner and found herself eating the leftovers from the day before.  
  
“Only if it's not a problem.” she finally answered. “And only if you will allow me to contribute in the weekly shopping.”  
  
Ontari smiled amused. “Lexa, most of our products are grown or bred by us, but if it makes you feel better, yes, you have my word.”  
  
“Fantastic! So let me get ready and I will meet you in an hour-”  
  
“Nonsense! I'll pick you up, you're on the road anyway.” Ontari said.  
  
Lexa chuckled watching her get into the big pickup and disappear along the dusty driveway. The house that Ontari had leased her was only two hundred meters from the manor house, but there was so much green between them. Lexa thought about how good it would be to run at the first light of the morning on the big property, as she closed the door and pulled out the plate with her breakfast.  
  
Renting the cottage, perhaps, was not a bad idea.  
  
//  
  
A couple of weeks after arriving, Lexa was once again starting to think that maybe it was not such a good idea to move all the way out to the secluded cottage.  
  
The house was nice, clean and very quiet, but maybe a little too quiet.  
  
Living in close contact with all the wild animals was really strange for her and out of the ordinary. She'd almost had a heart attack when one morning, she's was going to the bathroom without her glasses and saw something in the toilet, which had let to her running out of the house in her underwear and bra thinking it was a snake. Roan, who was freeing the dogs and feeding the chickens before going to work, ran to help her and ended up telling her it was just a frog.  
  
Why a frog was in her toilet, was a total mystery for Lexa.  
  
Not to mention the time when she had walked the distance that separated the two houses, with only a torch in her hands, and found herself to fearing for her life when she had seen all the cows gathered in her garden. With her heart in her throat she had walked the length of the driveway quickly, taking refuge inside and sighing loudly.  
  
Fortunately, in the last few days nothing unusual had happened and despite all these inconveniences, Lexa had managed to organize and outline the kind of story she wanted to write. She had filled pages and pages of notes and covered her notebook with ink but unfortunately she wasn’t able to accomplish anything but more than writing down ideas, without being able to process them. So, with the excuse of having to use the Wi-Fi and check on her emails, she found herself sitting in Ontari's living room more often than she was proud of.  
  
Ontari had given her access to the big house even if she wasn't there, so Lexa was sitting on the couch, laptop on her legs answering her editor's email, reassuring her that she was writing and that she was sending her a couple of chapters in the following couple of days. She was lying, but she did not know how to tell the woman that she wasn't able to write anything good.  
  
Just as she was beginning to gather her belongings, the front door opened and Ontari entered, with Tris, her one-year-old daughter in her arms. Lexa greeted her with a nod, while the woman made her way to the girl's room, surely to put her to bed.  
  
“Hey, Lexa.” Ontari greeted her once she returned to the living room.  
  
“Good morning, Ontari.” Lexa returned. “I hope it's not a problem that took advantage of your connection.” she told her.  
  
“No, not a problem. You know, you're welcome here any time you want.” Ontari said. “Have you had breakfast?” she asked, but before Lexa could reply, she began pulling out some things from the refrigerator. “What about eggs and bacon?”  
  
“Ontari, you spoil me.” Lexa answered, laughing. “What will happen to me when I get home and have to deal with all these things alone on my own?” she asked.  
  
“It will mean that you will have to find someone to do it for you.”  
  
Lexa shook her head, it had been so long since the last time she had been with anyone, in every sense of the word. She had been so busy with the publication of her book and then the writing of the second, that the only female she had endured had been her mother and her editor. She had gone out a few times to drink a couple of beers during those ten months, but she had barely been able to talk to any woman.  
  
“I don't think that will be possible.” she answered with a small sigh. “It seems I'm no longer able to talk to a woman, I just stutter and blush.”  
  
Ontari laughed, lighting the fire and placing the bacon in the pan, while she was slicing eggs from the fridge, turning on the coffee machine - which Lexa had begun to love - and pulling out the cups. “I have the impression that you're being dramatic.” Ontari said with a smile. “I'm sure that with a face like yours, men and women fall at your feet.”  
  
“I assure you that if that were so, my life would be easier.” Lexa huffed into the kitchen and helped her with breakfast, it was not easy for her to stay still and watch while someone else was working.  
  
“Well, I can't guarantee you'll find someone here.” Ontari teased her. “Even if Roan's sister is thinking of visiting us soon, it might be a good idea to hone your art of seduction.” she continued, amused.  
  
Lexa rolled her eyes at those words and gave her a little shove as she started making coffee for both of them, trying not to isolate herself too much in her mind. It was the sacrifice of being a writer, she was always sucked into her world of thoughts and fantasies, often resulting rude.  
  
“Is it a problem if she stays with you down at the cottage for a bit?” Ontari asked, tearing her away from her thoughts. “She lives in San Francisco too and although she doesn't visit us very often because of her work, she loves her little niece.” she explained. “Since she doesn’t have any photo shoots for the next month and a half, she has decided to come and see us.”  
  
“She's a photographer?” Lexa asked curiously.  
  
“No, a lingerie model.”   
  
Lexa bit her lower lip and blushed when she saw Ontari raise an eyebrow. “What's her name?” she asked, trying to divert her attention elsewhere.  
  
“Are you telling me that you have a thing for for lingerie models, Lexa?” she teased.  
  
“What?! _No!_ ” she answered immediately. “Of course not!”  
  
Ontari chuckled, serving the bacon on two plates and placing everything on the table, waiting for Lexa to follow her with the two cups. “Her name is Clarke.” she finally said.  
  
Lexa began to cough loudly when she choked on the coffee. “G-Griffin?” she asked, short of breath. “Roan's sister is Clarke Griffin? The Victoria's Secret model?”  
  
“Do you really have a think for lingerie models!” Ontari said, laughing.  
  
Lexa felt as if her ears were on fire as she remembered the first time she'd seen Clarke Griffin on the big billboard and she'd managed to spot every little thing about her. She would never have admitted it - especially to Ontari – that she had turned Clarke's Instagram notifications on, just to be sure not to miss any new photos.  
  
Lexa was not the type of person who had a crush on a celebrity, - especially because in a sense, she was also one – and while she was able to appreciate the talent of many actresses, with Clarke it had been different. When she had seen the big billboard with the new Victoria's Secret collection in the middle of Grand Park in San Francisco, the blonde's mischievous smile, her blue eyes and her curves, Lexa was left breathless. She had spent fifteen minutes, motionless, staring at the model, before her phone rang in her pocket to remind her of an appointment.  
  
That same evening when here she had slipped into bed after a long day, her fingers, as if they had a mind of their own, had typed themselves on the search button, immediately discovering her name: Clarke Griffin. After that, it did not take long for Lexa to start following her on social media and pay attention to her career, not to mention her interviews in magazines and radio. As had happened to many models before her, Clarke had also started to play in some television series and Lexa had gone to look for the episodes just to see if she was talented and holy heaven she was.  
  
“I'm just a woman who likes good lingerie.” Lexa finally answered, cutting a piece of bacon and bringing the fork to her mouth.  
  
“Oh, really?” Ontari asked, hiding her smile behind the cup of coffee.  
  
“They are certainly very beautiful, I bought some a couple of years ago and they are still perfectly intact.” Lexa said. “There are no reports of Roan's existence, how they can be brother and sister and have kept it hidden for so long?”  
  
Ontari decided to not say anything on about the fact that Lexa seemed to know a lot in regards to Clarke's life. “He's her step-brother.” she told her. “The Griffins adopted him when he was thirteen and gave him the opportunity to keep his parents' surname if he wanted to.” she explained. “The fact that Roan lives up here has allowed him to stay away from the spotlights of Clarke's life.”  
  
“Ah, I understand.” Lexa answered thoughtfully, continuing to eat.  
  
She was not surprised to hear that Roan and her family wanted to keep away from Clarke's celebrity status. Lexa knew how much the girl was followed and how often she was recognized on the street. Clarke's beauty went beyond her own body, especially because she was wonderful; she was intelligent and cultured, but above all she was wise. She had made her body an example for all the girls around the world, in order to make them feel beautiful and good about their curves. In addition to that, Clarke was openly bisexual and a supporter of LGBTQ rights and every year she donated money to the Trevor Project, giving advice to young people in her interviews, urging them to ask for help if they felt the need it.  
  
Lexa would been lying if she said she did not admire her, realizing she wanted at least half of her fame to help so many needy teenagers. Her own adolescence would have probably been different if she had a life model like Clarke.  
  
“When will she arrive?” she asked. “So I can move the things I've stored in the spare room.”  
  
“She's never been good with directions.” Ontari her head. “She said this week, which may mean tonight or Sunday.” she continued laughing before finishing her coffee.  
  
Lexa smiled, watching her move around the kitchen, trying to calm the erratic beating of her heart. In a week she would meet Clarke Griffin and was not sure she was ready.  
  
Oh my god, she would meet Clarke Griffin.  
  
//  
  
Although Ontari had told her more than once to call her if she needed to go somewhere or even to take the car herself, Lexa had never felt comfortable leaving her without a vehicle in case she needed to take Tris somewhere. So she started using the bus to go to town, going to the mall for a coffee and using her phones connection if necessary. She had been Too busy observing the continuous flow of people around her, she nearly missed the last bus of the day, which would have left her in a bad situation preventing her from contacting Ontari in case of need since her phone was dead.  
  
Tired and hot, Lexa adjusted her bag on her shoulder, and dragged herself along the path and climbed the steps. She walked quickly to her room putting the phone on the charger, then she pulled out her belongings and placed them on the desk. When she took out her headphones, she frowned at the sound of music caressing her ears, knowing that it did not come from the Ipod she was still holding. With a confused expression on her face, she stepped out of the room, and took a few steps towards the bathroom before she stopped in disbelief at the door, mouth half open and eyes wide open.  
  
The one downfall of being a writer, or at least for her, was having a wild imagination and a mind that worked quite differently from any other person in the world. Lexa had to admit that she had always hated that prerogative of herself, because at that exact moment her brain was reproducing the scene in front of her in slow-motion.   
  
Clarke Griffin was in her shower, her head thrown back under the water stream and her hips were moving in time with the song coming out of the speaker resting on the sink. The drops on the glass prevented her from seeing the bottom half of her and Lexa thanked God for that, because her eyes were so intently focused on that full, round breast, she was not sure that seeing the rest would do her good.  
  
Suddenly she felt a out of place and she tried to get away from that sight, which would probably haunt her for the rest of her life. She stepped back and stumbled on her own feet. A dull noise rang out in the room when her bath bag tumbled to the floor and instinctively Lexa bent down to collect her personal belongings, crossing the blue eyes of the woman who had been in her dreams for months.  
  
“I...” she stopped half-way, not sure what to say to exculpate herself.  
  
The only answer Lexa received was a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smile, and Lexa felt her legs become jelly. She jumped up and ran to take refuge in her room.  
  
She prayed that the ground would open up and swallow her whole.  
  
Her exile ended that same evening when Ontari came knocking on the door a few hours later to ask her to join them for dinner and Lexa found herself accepting, and minutes later she sunk into the back seat to avoid Clarke's gaze. Apparently Roan had sent her a message informing her of his sister's arrival, but Lexa had not received it because her phone was dead and that had led to the embarrassing moment in the shower.  
  
She was ashamed all the way to town and she kept her head sunk and eyes glued to her cell phone to avoid any interaction with the other girl. It had already been difficult enough to look at her as she entered the car, let alone talk to her. In spite of everything, however, the dinner was pleasant and after half an hour Lexa found herself participating in the conversation - even if she did not hold Clarke's gaze for more than 20 seconds at a time - and the evening continued quietly.  
  
“Thank you.” Ontari said to the waiter when he began to pick up the dishes.  
  
“Would you like something else?” the boy asked.  
  
All three girls shook their heads thanking him and the waiter disappeared into the kitchen with a sweet smile, letting them finish their glasses of wine.  
  
“Ontari told me that you're a writer.” Clarke said, turning her attention to Lexa. “I don't think I saw any books with your name anywhere. Have you already published something?”  
  
At that question, that was specifically addressed to her, Lexa could not avoid crossing Clarke's gaze, taking a sip of her wine to calm her heartbeat.  
  
“Yes.” she finally answered. “But my editor advised me to use my full name: Alexandria Woods.” she explained. “She says it sounds more regal like one of the characters in my book.”  
  
There was a long moment of silence and finally Clarke gave her a sweet smile. “I know that many people are thinking of making it into a film, correct?” that made Lexa realize that Clarke knew very well what she was talking about.  
  
Lexa did her best not to show her surprise at learning that Clarke knew of her book, that she had read it and that, as though, she had an opinion about it. She took another sip of wine before placing her glass on the table, clearing her throat to loosen the knot in her throat.  
  
“My editor mentioned something to me, but I decided that for the moment I want to finish the second book and see if everyone will still be interested after its release.” she explained, running a hand over the back of her neck. “Maybe the second one will not be as good as the first one and maybe they will change their minds.” she said.  
  
“Commander Alicia is the best invented character I've ever read.” Clarke said placing her hands on the table. “And the way the first book ended, with the Commander leaving Eliza kom Skaikru at the foot of the mountain.” she continued. “I can't even imagine what will happen next.”  
  
Lexa blushed slightly, she was very proud of the way she had characterized the two main character. She still remembered how much time she had spent bent over her notebook trying to outline their characters, their physical characteristics and their past lives, until you get to have a compelling story.  
  
“Can I ask where do you took inspiration for their characterization?” Clarke asked.  
  
“Since this conversation has become interesting and I want to know everything, I think I will order a dessert.” Ontari said raising an arm to call the waiter. “Do you want something?”  
  
“I think I will follow your example, chocolate cake, Lexa?” Clarke asked in a lower voice than she should.  
  
“Just a coffee, thank you.”  
  
Ontari took charge of the order and when the boy left again, Clarke returned her attention to Lexa, waiting for the answer to the question she had asked her. The writer remained silent for a few seconds, organizing her thoughts before finishing her own wine, deciding to share a bit of her creative journey.  
  
“Most of the characters are inspired by people I have in my life.” she finally said with a small smile.  
  
“Okay, wait.” Clarke exclaimed, raising a hand. “Let's leave the big piece for last, tell me about Lindsey.”  
  
“Oh Lindsey...” Lexa laughed. “She's completely inspired, without reserve, by my best friend, and I'm not kidding. She had a car accident a couple of years ago and because of that she can not use her leg anymore, from that moment on it was difficult for her to feel like herself again.” she said. “I created Lindsey's character to make her understand that for me she is the most important, brave and strong person, and if she wants it, she can have everything.”  
  
Lexa found herself looking down when she saw Clarke's eyes dig into her, as if she wanted to read her deepest secrets.  
  
“Well, if your writing is half of what Lindsey is, I'm sure she's a wonderful person.” Clarke finally said. “She's lucky to have you as a friend.” she added, raising the glass of wine to her.  
  
Before she could answer, the waiter arrived with their orders and Lexa put two spoon of sugar in her cup, while Ontari and Clarke dedicated their attention to the cake in front of them. The conversation went on for a few minutes, the model asked her endless questions, as if she could not satisfy her curiosity, while Ontari commented amused every time Lexa vanished in details of the personalities of the people who were inspired by the characters .  
  
“And what about the Commander?” Clarke finally asked.  
  
“Totally invented.” Lexa lied. “I tried to imagine what it meant to live in that universe, what it would have been like to have to deal with everything in that situation and in doing so, she was practically created by herself.” she explained, before giggling. “I know it may seem absurd, but it's often like I can hear her at my side, almost if she was whispering in my ear what she wanted me to write.”  
  
Lexa did not know why she had lied about the Commander, why she did not have the courage to tell her that Alicia was actually the person that she had always wanted to be one day. She had no idea why she had lied to Clarke, one of the people that she admired the most, and didn’t tell her that Alicia was shaped according to her life experiences and her wishes. She felt stupid to have reduced her main character into thin air, but it seemed too intimate to reveal in those circumstances.  
  
When she did not get an answer she found herself looking at the curious expressions of the two women and blushed. Not everyone could understand how her mind worked and often Lexa was almost afraid to share those things with strangers, even Raven had had trouble figuring it out the first time she had told her about it.  
  
“I know it's weird and you'll probably think I'm crazy, but most of my characters talk to me.”  
  
“Lexa, that’s so fascinating!” Ontari said. “It's as if you’ve lived in close contact with them all day.” as Lexa nodded, the woman gave Clarke a small push. “It’s fascinating, right?”  
  
Clarke did not answer, her eyes were on Lexa and she found herself moving slightly in her chair.  
  
“Well, let me just say Lexa.” Clarke began, carrying her fork with the last piece of cake to her mouth. “That I would be more than happy to have Commander Alicia whispering into my ear at every hour of the day...” her lips closed on the metal and they sucked the cake vigorously. “And all night.” she whispered, staring at her intently.  
  
Lexa rolled her eyes at the sound and a drop of sweat ran slowly down the side of her neck, but she could not take her eyes of the scene in front of her. Clarke dropped her fork onto the table, biting her bottom lip without taking her eyes off her and Lexa swallowed trying to compose herself.  
  
Noting that Lexa did not seem willing to answer, Clarke smiled at seeing her gaze and could not refrain from asking the next question. “I've always wondered, the sexual tension between Alicia and Eliza was it intentional or just a coincidence?”  
  
Lexa, who had just brought the glass to her lips, found herself coughing loudly, completely surprised by that question, mainly because Eliza was inspired by the woman who was staring at her from the other side of the table. Slowly regaining control of her breathing, Lexa felt her brain desperately searching for an answer to that question, not wanting to tell her that all of the interactions between the two characters were actually the cravings of her real wishes. Of how in her mind, she had always imagined how she would talk to Clarke, conquering her with her words and her attitude.  
  
“Y-you're not the first person to point it out to me.” Lexa finally said, clearing her throat. “But their relationship is simply an alliance between two leaders, so no sexual tension.”  
  
There was a long moment of silence that was broken by Clarke's little sigh, which led Lexa to frown confused. A look of disappointment had just painted itself on the model's face, which for a moment made her heart tighten in an almost painful grip.  
  
“Too bad.” Clarke finally said. “After the scene in the Commander's tent just before the battle, I had the impression that Alicia was about to kiss her.” she continued.  
  
“I had that impression too.” Ontari told her. “I really hope Eliza does not end up with Robert.” she added, twisting her mouth.  
  
Lexa remained silent for a few seconds, watching the expression of the model carefully, wondering what was going through her head, as if Clarke could read inside her thoughts, the girl answered her silent question.  
  
“I hope so too.” Clarke continued with a small, sad smile. “If two leaders like Alicia and Eliza were homosexuals, they would create something that has never been seen before. They would help so many people in the LGBTQ community, giving them a point of reference, it would be an innovation.”  
  
Lexa found herself looking down at her cup. She had thought about it many times and seeing that Alicia was entirely inspired by herself, she had tried. When she had proposed the idea to her editor, the woman advised against it: it was too risky for a debut book and Lexa had to edit out the kiss between the Commander and the Skaikru leader from the final draft. She was still jealously guarded that scene in one of her computer folders, but she certainly could not tell Clarke that, she did not want to look weak and malleable in her editor's hands.  
  
At that moment, Lexa would have liked to disappear and take refuge in her room. She could not look at Clarke, knowing all the wonderful things the other girl had managed to do during her career, while remaining herself and giving hope to so many teenagers.  
  
“Would the ladies like something else?” the waiter interrupted the silence.  
  
Lexa found herself thanking god for that intervention. “The bill.” she said.  
  
When the boy left, Lexa could clearly see a small, sad smile on Clarke's lips and before she could find another topic of conversation, two girls approached the table. Very shyly, they asked if they could take a picture with her and if they could have an autograph. Lexa watched her interact with her fans and smiled, at the polite way Clarke was talking to the girls, especially when she asked Ontari to take a picture with her phone. The waiter came back just as the girls were leaving and before Ontari could grab the bill, Lexa put her credit card on the plate.   
  
“We better get going.” Ontari said. “People are staring at us and wondering why those girls have asked Clarke for a picture, it will not take long for them to figure out who she is.”  
  
Clarke nodded but did not pay her much attention, staring at her phone and typing something quickly. When she put it in her bag, Lexa's cell phone lit up and instinctively all three of them glanced at it.  
  
_**Clarke Griffin added a new picture.  
  
**_ Lexa hurried to get it but it was too late. Ontari had a raised eyebrow and Clarke was biting her lower lip with that look that was now designed to make Lexa's legs tremble every time she saw it.  
  
Good Lord, this would be a very long month.  
  
//  
  
After that dinner she and Clarke had seen each other very much, especially since Lexa had done nothing but replay the talk from the restaurant in her mind and that had put some doubts in herself. Seeing the two girls that had stopped at the table and asked for an autograph, had reminded Lexa how important television, books and all performances were for today’s young people and how that, more than once, she had wanted to do something more to inspire them. There were so many things she had to consider and the risk was big, but was it worth sacrificing what she loved most in the world without being sure that she would be able to convey a message?  
  
That doubt had done nothing but haunt her and Lexa had managed to write only a couple of pages here and there, arranging the notes she had taken in recent weeks and trying to clarify her mind. So she had spent the last few weeks in a sort of monotony: running in the morning, back for a quick shower, having breakfast and heading to town to try to write, without any success. She would then return in the late afternoon, check her email and have dinner with the family, before throwing herself into bed and starting all over again the next day.  
  
Lexa had seen Clarke a couple of times in the morning after her shower and she tried to keep her gaze on an appropriate part of her body, but it was not easy since the model did nothing but move around the cottage in shorts and bra. Lexa was not sure if she was doing it on purpose, or if it was really her way of behaving with around perfect strangers, but she had stopped questioning it after the third time and had kept her eyes on the floor.  
  
Just like she did every day, Lexa was walking towards the bus stop with her phone placed on her ear, and although she had reassured her editor several times that she was working and that the novel was finally taking the form she had always wanted, the woman did not seem calm.  
  
“Echo, I told you I'm in a good place.” she said, rolling her eyes. “I work on it every day for hours, don't worry, it will be ready for the deadline.”  
  
“ _ **It will be better for you not to lie to me, Woods.”**_ the woman growled on the other end.  
  
“Echo, you really have to stop with caffeine.” she warned. “It's not good for you and makes you irritable.”  
  
“ _ **Lexa, you know what's at stake.**_ ” Echo said in a calmer tone. “ _ **They're all anxious to read your work, me first of course, you're the main client of this publishing company**_.” she reminded her.  
  
As if the writer had been able to forget it so easily, the Jameson publishing company was the only one who had replied to her but it did not take long for Lexa to realize that she was actually doing them a favor. Apparently the CEO had run away with all the money and no one was was able to find him again, leaving the company to pick up the pieces of what was left.  
  
Echo and Anya, had persevered to the best of their ability and when Lexa had brought them her book that was filled with so much potential, things had begun to settle down a bit, but it had not been enough. When Lexa had decided to wait for the production of a film or TV series taken from her idea, Echo had not been very happy about it, but had respected her choice. That explained the reason of Echo's impatience in having the second book completed and Lexa understood it, but all that pressure did not help her at all.   
  
“Okay, Echo, how about a make you a deal?” Lexa finally said. “I'll send you the first three chapters, but keep in mind they have not been edited yet, so everything written in there could change.”  
  
There was a long moment of silence, Lexa realized the small crowd that had gathered at the bus stop, finding herself frowning and checking her watch make sure she was not late.  
  
“ _ **Okay, we have a deal.**_ ” Echo finally said. “ _ **Send it to me tonight and I'll let you know I think about it tomorrow.**_ ”  
  
“Perfect.” Lexa answered. “Now I have to go, I think something has happened to the bus and I have to figure out how to get home.”  
  
“ _ **I'll never understand why you went to there in the first place, Lexa.**_ ” she said with a little laugh. “ _ **Did you find any other animals in your toilet?**_ ” she mocked her.  
  
“Have a nice day, Echo.” Lexa said.  
  
“ _ **You too, Woods and watch your ass!"  
  
**_ Lexa did not even bother to answer her, she closed the call and put the phone in her pocket, approaching the crowd. She had a bad feeling and she really hoped she would not have to call a taxi because she was sure it would cost her a fortune. As she had thought, a malfunction with the bus had caused a cancellation of the last trip of the day and Lexa, along with all the others at the bus stop, had begun to complain and look for an alternative solution.  
  
Lexa did the most sensible thing that she could think of, and called Ontari. The woman had told her to wait for Roan at the mall. When the old and somewhat unstable pickup appeared, Lexa found herself wide-eyed as she saw Clarke driving. The model smiled at her and with a wave she encouraged her to approach and Lexa sighed deeply, picking up her bag.  
  
“Hi, I was the closest one. Roan went to see a couple of new horses and he'll be there for at least another hour.” Clarke explained to her once she got out of the pick up. “We'll be a little tight, but it will work.” she reassured her.  
  
It was at that moment that Lexa realized that another person was sitting in the passenger seat and turned to look at Clarke who was staring at her with an encouraging smile. A little bit frightened, Lexa stepped into the pick up, trying to figure out how to sit. She end up with the stick shift straight between her thighs, with one leg to each side of it.  
  
“Nice to meet you, I'm Niylah.” said the girl, holding out her hand.  
  
Lexa did her best to hold it tight. “Nice to meet you, I'm Lexa.”  
  
“Clarke told me a lot about you.” she said.  
  
“Really?” Lexa asked curiously arranging the shoulder strap of her bag against her chest, trying to leave the stick shift area free so that Clarke could drive as comfortably as possible.  
  
“Oh yes, she did nothing but brag about sharing the house with the great Alexandria Woods and how she hopes to take a peek at your new book.”  
  
“Niylah shut your mouth!” Clarke snarled, closing the door with a thump and settling in.  
  
“Whatever.” the girl snorted, winking at Lexa.  
  
Clarke turned the key in the ignition and the pick up started with a noise that was anything but reassuring and Lexa swallowed, tightening the hold on her backpack, before stretching like a violin string when the model grabbed the stick shift and shifting the pick up into the first gear, touching Lexa’s center through her jeans.  
  
“Are you coming home with us?” Lexa asked Niylah when she saw that they were moving away from the town.  
  
“Yes, I often meet Ontari for a coffee and since it is a more unique event than Clarke delights us with her presence, I decided it was appropriate that she would pick me up, just to make her flabby ass move off the couch.”   
  
“It does not seem to be flabby considering they do nothing but ask me to do photo shoots where this ass is covered only by a thong.”  
  
“ _ **Oh lord.**_ ” Lexa sighed internally, closing her eyes, while the image of Clarke wearing only a thong made its way into her mind.  
  
“And since you're questioning my graces, maybe one of these days I'll accept that photo shoot offer so I can throw it into your face!” Clarke exclaimed, clapping a hand on the steering wheel to emphasize the point.  
  
Lexa prayed to the God that she did not believe in, that Clarke was joking, because she was not sure she could survival such a thing and damn she was a writer she could not loose her her brain that way. Too lost in her thoughts, she let out a burst of surprise when Clarke pressed the brake harder than usual and Clarke’s clenched fist that was gripping the stick shift ended up directly against the front of Lexa's jeans, almost tearing almost a moan of pleasure from the brunette.  
  
Clarke whirled around to look at her and Lexa kept her eyes trained straight ahead, trying to keep her expression as natural as possible, but it was not easy, not when she could feel the warmth of the girl's hand in the middle of her thighs. Niylah at her side snorted loudly, putting an end to Clarke's inspection.  
  
“I hate being stuck in the traffic.” Niylah said. “Now we will take ages to go home.” she continued, pointing to the traffic in front of them.  
  
“They'll hurry up I'm sure.” Clarke reassured her, but her voice sounded one octave lower than usual.  
  
Lexa felt her heart beating in her ears at the awareness that the model had not moved her hand, seemingly she seemed to tighten her grip on the shift stick with more force than necessary. Clarke changed gear a few minutes later, advancing slowly and seeing the unstable conditions of the pick-up, every time they hit a rock on the ground, Lexa inevitably ended up flying forward.  
  
That torture kept going on for at least twenty minutes, with Clarke shifting between the first and second gear, rubbing-, probably on purpose –, the side of her hand against the hard fabric of Lexa's jeans and tearing one short breath after the other. Lexa should have been ashamed to learn how wet her underwear were, especially with Niylah at her side talking on the phone with someone, making her presence well known.  
  
What Clarke was making her feel, however, was wonderful and it had been so long since the last time someone else had touched her in that way and Lexa could hardly control her hips every time the model moved her hand on the stick shift. Luckily for both of them, the traffic dissipated in the next few minutes and Lexa found herself sighing in relief at the idea of not having Clarke's hand moving to change the gear, giving her some time to recover.  
  
But, she was not so lucky.  
  
Clarke kept her hand on the stick shift and Lexa saw her glance at Niylah, who still seemed to be talking on the phone, before beginning her torture. The model moved slightly, pretending to follow the rhythm of the music coming out of the radio, but every time she rolled her wrist, she end up rubbing right into Lexa's center.  
  
She did it a couple of times and Lexa clenched her fingers over the shoulder strap of her bag looking for something to hold on to, staring at the girl with a mixture of despair and confusion. Clarke licked her lips and stepped up her movements, keeping an eye on Niylah to make sure she was still consumed in her call, smiling as Lexa bit her bottom lip tightly. When the pickup jolted because of a stone and Clarke's hand slammed directly against Lexa's clit, Lexa closed her eyes tightly as she bit the fabric of the shoulder strap, clasping her legs around the arm that was between her legs.  
  
“Are you all right?” Niylah asked with concern at seeing the reaction.  
  
Lexa nodded, trying to regain control of herself. “Yes, it’s just a cramp.” she said hoarsely, opening her legs and feeling the orgasm shake her body again.  
  
Clarke shrugged with an amused smile and Niylah returned to her conversation. If she understood what had happened, she had the good sense to keep it to herself and Lexa was extremely grateful. The rest of the trip was made in complete silence, even if though occasionally, Clarke's hand kept moving in search of friction.  
  
//  
  
Lexa jumped out of the pick up as soon as Niylah got out to let her pass and without a word, she walked with shaky legs into the house, closing the door with a thud leaving the girl a bit confused.  
  
“What's wrong with her?” Niylah asked.  
  
“She needs to take care of her cramp.” Clarke answered, trying to sound indifferent, but her eyes were on fire.  
  
Niylah got back into the pick up and it didn't take long to climb the hill, before they stopped in front of the big house. Clarke got out quickly and after placing a small kiss on Niylah's cheek, she grabbed her bag ready to go back to the cottage.  
  
“Hey, where are you going?” she asked confused.  
  
“I have a cramp to take care of.” Clarke whispered.  
  
Niylah watched her go, shaking her head, pretending she had not seen what had happened inside the pick up. She had noticed the sexual tension that had broken out as soon as Lexa had joined them. The fact that Clarke did not talk about the girl all the time, made Niylah understand that there was a lot of interest. She smiled and went inside the house to greet Ontari and Tris.  
  
//  
  
Once the house door slammed shut, Lexa dropped her bag onto the sofa and quickly took off her shoes, shirt, pants and underwear almost in one swift motion. With her skin on fire, she stepped into the bathroom, tied her hair into a bun to keep the hairs away from her face and slipped into the shower ready to have some refreshment. She did not have time to turn on the water before Clarke's voice caressed her ears, making her turn around.  
  
“Don't turn it on.” she commanded.  
  
Lexa stared at her wide-eyed, watching her get rid of her shoes and slowly undo her blouse, displaying her perfect skin. Lexa felt her heart skip a beat when she saw those beautiful breasts trapped in a blue lace bra and found herself breathless when Clarke slipped it off, throwing it casually on the floor.  
  
“I want to be the one to clean up the mess.” she whispered, paying the same meticulous attention to her jeans.  
  
When Clarke was naked, she joined her in the shower, pushing her against the cold tiles and Lexa could not believe what was happening. Less than two weeks before she has been nothing but a number in the thousands of people who followed Clarke on her social media, admiring her pictures and silently hoping to be noticed and now... now Clarke Griffin was in the shower with her and she was staring at her as if she wanted to devour her.  
  
“God, I wanted to kiss you from the first moment I saw you.” Clarke murmured.  
  
Without another word, her lips closed on Lexa's and she smiled as the girl wrapped her arms around her neck. Clarke had not been lying, she had wanted to kiss her from the first moment she had seen her and not just because she had caught Lexa looking at her while she was taking a shower, but because there was something in her look that had shaken her.  
  
Clarke was used to people staring at her body, after all, it was her job, but the reverence she'd seen in Lexa's eyes that day was something she'd never seen before. As well as the way Lexa had looked at her over the following weeks or how she had always kept her eyes on the floor every time she crossed her path, wearing only her underwear.  
  
There was something in Lexa that attracted her beyond desire, especially after that dinner two weeks before, where Lexa had shown her how polite, intelligent and above all interesting she was. Clarke wanted to know her, wanted to know every little detail about her, but at that moment, she wanted to enjoy what it felt like to have her in her arms.  
  
“Clarke...” Lexa sighed when their lips finally parted.  
  
“You're so beautiful.” Clarke gasped, paying attention to her neck.  
  
Lexa put her fingers in her hair, trying to hold her steady as her mind began to frantically whirl. She was kissing Clarke Griffin. Clarke was in the shower with her and had just closed her mouth on her left nipple, grabbing the other one with her right hand snatching a moan of pleasure from her.  
  
If it that was a dream, Lexa did not want to wake up.  
  
When Clarke's teeth passed lightly over the nipple between her lips, causing her hand to wander between her legs in search of her core, Lexa realized it was not a fantasy at all.  
  
“So beautiful...” Clarke repeated, looking at her from under her eyelashes with a small smile. “Let me clean up the mess I've made...” she murmured.  
  
Clarke dropped to her knees, still staring at her with a look of adoration, before kissing her inner thigh, making Lexa tremble with anticipation. When the girl's hands tightened on her head, and pushed her against her center, Clarke brought one thigh to her shoulder and took all of Lexa between her lips. Lexa's hips lifted up, chasing that mouth that was trying to drive her crazy, not ashamed of the wetness that came out of her body, directly between Clarke's lips, not when Clarke seemed more willing to to use her mouth to clean it up.  
  
“Clarke...” Lexa gasped, tightening her grip on the blondes hair.  
  
When the woman sucked her clit, Lexa's hips moved again, causing her to intensify her efforts. Clarke held her lips open, running the tip of her tongue over her clit, tearing even louder moans from Lexa, licking from bottom to top one last time.  
  
“Clarke...oh God... _Clarke.”  
  
_ Clarke could feel that Lexa was close, especially when the grip on her hair grew stronger and she looked up not wanting to miss anything. When their eyes met, Clarke repeated the action from before, licking from the bottom to the top and Lexa bit her lower lip, her eyes bright and her breath labored.  
  
“I want to look at you.” Clarke whispered, standing up and taking her mouth in a fiery kiss.  
  
Clarke did not make her wait long, she took one of her thighs, binding it to her waist and without giving her any warning she pushed two fingers inside of her. “Beautiful.” Clarke whispered, resting her forehead against hers. She began to move quickly, making sure that Lexa's back slammed against the wall again and again, while her lips closed on one nipple. Considering what had happened in the pickup and what she had done just a few minutes before, Clarke knew that Lexa was extremely close, in fact it took only a couple of pushes before her inner muscles tightened on her fingers, making it impossible for her to keep pushing.  
  
Clarke stared at Lexa with interest, and took it all in: her back arched, her eyes closed and her mouth half open and she could not resist the temptation to prolong that moment. She stroked Lexa’s clit with her thumb, watching Lexa open her eyes and claw hard at her shoulders.  
  
“Oh God... I can't Clarke, my legs-”  
  
Clarke didn't make her finish the sentence, she grabbed her other thigh too, allowing her to tie it around her waist. “Come on baby, I know you can give me one more...” she murmured, starting to move her fingers again.  
  
This time the pace was more moderate and Lexa bent down to kiss her, swaying her hips to the rhythm of Clarke's thrusts and clinging to her shoulders. The second orgasm was slower and took Lexa like a wave, making her moan Clarke's name directly in her ear. When Lexa opened her eyes, she found herself being sucked into a blue lagoon and she tried to catch her breath to say something, but Clarke kissed her again.   
  
“I'd love to return the favor.” Lexa said. “But I was not joking when I said that my legs can not hold me.”  
  
Clarke giggled, amused. “Let's clean up first.” she said, rubbing her nose against hers.  
  
Still holding Lexa, Clarke leaned over to turn the water on, ready to finally enjoy the shower.  
  
“Clarke...” Lexa said as Clarke's hands began to explore, full of bubble bath all over her body. “You better hurry up, because I have so many things in mind for you.”  
  
Clarke answered her with a small growl, closing her mouth on her neck and letting the water flow over them.

  
//  
  
Lexa had not lied when she told her she had plans for her and when they got out of the shower, throwing themselves on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs, Clarke had a taste of it. She had no idea how much time had passed, but Clarke did not want to get up, not when her chest was pressed against Lexa's sweaty back and as she was kissing Lexa's shoulder blades.  
  
“Mmh...” Lexa whispered into the pillow. “This is relaxing...”  
  
“Yeah?” Clarke whispered in her ear, paying attention to the other shoulder.  
  
Lexa closed her eyes feeling her body relaxing under those caresses, too tired to be able to put together any thoughts. It was still unreal to her that Clarke Griffin was cuddling her after the intense sex session they had, but feeling her lips, that kept dancing on her skin, made it an indisputable truth.  
  
"What about this?" Clarke smiled, rubbing against her ass.  
  
“Mmh...” she sighed, moving backwards to cross her thrusts. “Do you ever get tired?”  
  
“Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror, Lexa?” she asked. “I have never ever met a more beautiful girl than you, and I want to take advantage of it.” The moment was interrupted by Lexa's stomach that rumbled loudly, making Clarke giggle amusedly into her neck. “Hungry?”  
  
Lexa chuckled slightly and nodded, unable to imagine what time it was, and at that moment she realized they had probably missed dinner. The thought made her open her eyes wide and she tried to turn around in Clarke's arms, unsuccessfully, realizing that Ontari, Niylah and Roan probably knew what had just happened.  
  
“We should probably have a quick shower and then have something to eat.”   
  
Lexa shook her head. “I'm not going in the big house.” she said, and this time when she tried to free herself from Clarke's grip, she succeeded and the model sat on her hips.  
  
Clarke could not avoid giggling and rubbing her face in her neck. “Come on Lexa, I'm hungry too.”  
  
“But they will know what happened!” Lexa said with her cheeks burning. “How will I look into Roan's eyes? The thought of his sister doing... doing... _that._ ”  
  
“I'm an adult woman, Lexa.” She said, amused. “Okay, all right, how about we have a shower, then I'll get the pick up, and I'll take you out for dinner?” she asked her with a smile, coming down from her legs and stretching.  
  
“Do you promise to not touch me inappropriately this time?” Lexa asked with a raised eyebrow, leaning on one elbow to look at her.  
  
“Only if you promise not to rub yourself on my hand.” Clarke teased her.  
  
“I did not!” Lexa defended herself, sitting up quickly. “Do not throw blame on me, Griffin!”  
  
Clarke chuckled, heading for the door, before stopping and looking over her shoulder with a mischievous look. “You need to hurry up if you want to have your dinner, Woods.” she said, biting her lower lip. “Otherwise it will get cold.”  
  
Lexa hurried to follow her, almost tripping over her own feet in an attempt to reach her and she did not regret it when Clarke's lips found her under the water again.  
  
They had so many things to talk about and that dinner would have been the right time to talk.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they talk a lot... all of them

**Nothing feels like you**   
  
**CLEXA WEEK – ACCIDENTAL STIMULATION/FAMOUS  
  
Chapter 2**

 

Alexandria Woods had an open mind, with her job it wasn't difficult to let her imagination go wild and Lexa had to admit that she often let herself be carried away by thinking about Clarke in the previous months. But not even in her most vivid fantasies she would have ever imagined that she would go out on a date with Clarke Griffin – not to mention what had happened hours before in the shower - but the girl's hand in hers while they were walking in the city center, was a sufficient clue.  
  
Lexa had been a little tense at the beginning at of the dinner but she had relaxed when Clarke had started a quiet conversation. It had been wonderful watching the model eating, enjoying her hamburger and her beer, not worried at all about how it looked in her eyes. For Lexa, that image was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, it made her realize how real all the words Clarke had uttered during her interviews were and how much she did not care to appear full of curves, because she loved food and not she was not ashamed of it.  
  
As a perfect gentlewoman, Clarke had paid for her dinner, before telling her that she was the one that had invited her out and Lexa enjoyed those attentions without objecting. Just outside the restaurant, the model had taken her hand, not letting her go for the rest of the evening as they walked through the city.   
  
Clarke had told her about her relationship with Roan and how her mother had given him a place to stay for a couple of days after he was taken to the emergency room for abuse. Apparently his father was an alcoholic who vented his frustrations on his mother, atleast until Roan had stepped in and things had not ended very well. The man had been arrested, and his mother had simply disappeared, so the Griffins had decided to give him a place to stay permanently.   
  
The relationship between Roan and Clarke, both teenagers at the time, had been a slow and gradual process, until they had become completely inseparable. For some strange reason, the boy had assumed a sort of protector figure for Clarke, making sure she was always safe. At the same time Clarke had made him feel like a part of the family, giving him a place where he could feel safe and not be afraid of the repercussions if he, accidentally broke a glass.  
  
Although they had known each other for such a little amount of time, Lexa had felt brave enough to share her story, realizing how similar she was to Roan. Unlike the man, Lexa had never been lucky enough to know her parents and the only thing seemingly close to a family she'd ever had was Raven, her best friend. She had confessed to Clarke why she had always dreamed of becoming a writer, of how, to escape the screams of the other girls and boys who occupied the family home where she grew up, she had always hidden in the cellar with a beautiful book letting herself be carried away by words.  
  
That passion had pushed her to give 100% in high school, giving her the courage to join the women's basketball team and have the chance to win a scholarship and be able to attend university. She and Raven had found an apartment, which they still shared, and with passion, so much sacrifice, night shifts in a pub and hours spent on books, Lexa had achieved her purpose. She had told Clarke how the book idea had struck her on a gloomy afternoon, as the rain hit the window of her room and she watched the people run to the parking lot.  
  
“You had a wonderful idea, Lexa.” Clarke said, stopping their walk and sitting on one of the park benches.  
  
Lexa sat down next to her with a smile, looking at the stars that doted the sky. “Raven said the same thing when she read the first draft.” she said softly. “And she started crying when I introduced Lindsey's character.”  
  
Clarke leaned her head on her shoulder. “Thank you for sharing all these things with me, Lexa.” she mumbled. “I know how hard it must have been for you to share your life with a person who is basically a stranger.”  
  
Lexa made the girl lift her face so she could look at it, sinking into her blue eyes. “I do trust you, Clarke.” she answered in a whisper.  
  
Clarke smiled slightly leaning forward to kiss her gently, scratching the back of her neck with and sighing with happiness on her lips. They exchanged a few more sweet kisses, rubbing each other's noses, while Lexa tried to tell her what was on her tongue for hours.  
  
“Do you remember when you asked me who the characters in my book were inspired by, and I told you that Alicia was totally invented?” when Clarke nodded, she found herself resting her forehead against hers and sighing. “I was scared and I l-lied.” she murmured. “Alicia is shaped according to my life experiences and my desires.”   
  
“Why were you scared?” Clarke asked, confused. “Lexa, her character is so deep and perfect.”  
  
“I do not know.” she answered sincerely. “I was afraid to admit out loud that Alicia is the woman that I've always aspired to be but that I'll never become, and I feel like admitting this would have made my failure even more real.”  
  
Clarke frowned, upset from that statement, and remained silent for a long moment. When her gaze met Lexa's, she realized that there was something else hidden in her green eyes. So she took her hand, stroking the back of it gently and gave her time to continue. It was clear that Lexa wanted to tell her more, but was looking for the right words to do it.  
  
It seemed like an interminable amount of time, when Lexa finally took a deep breath and spoke. “You were right when you said there was sexual tension between the two characters.” she began. “In the beginning it was not intentional, I just went with the flow, but when I realized the potential, I decided to try.”   
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Lexa bit her lower lip. “I wrote a kiss between the Commander and Eliza.” she said in a whisper. “A beautiful kiss, but when I proposed the draft to my editor, she told me that it was not advisable to leave in, not for my debut book anyway.” she continued with a sigh. “I had to take the scene out it if I wanted my book to have a chance.”  
  
Clarke immediately let go of her hand and snapped to her feet with wide eyes and mouth open in pure fury. “This is an absurd!” she said immediately, her shrill voice rising in the silence of the park. “Your book would not have been less beautiful if your characters were homosexual!”  
  
Lexa jumped when she saw her stand up, Clarke was walking back and forth with fury, and Lexa could not help smiling at that image. Once again Clarke was proving to be a force of nature, and once again Lexa would have liked to have half the courage the model had inside of her.  
  
“It worked well.” Lexa answered.  
  
Clarke stopped to stare at her with her jaw clenched and a fire in her eyes that burned with such intensity that Lexa felt a shiver down her spine. “Every artist should express her art as she sees it!” Clarke said, stopping in front of her. “And the fact that your editor has manipulated your book to make it blend in with the rest of the worlds cookie-cutter ideals is unacceptable!” she said furiously.  
  
“Clarke...”  
  
Clarke lifted a hand to interrupt her and she sat down again, taking her hand. “It's unacceptable.” she repeated. “I'm not a writer, and I don't know what it means to create something like that, but I know one thing.” she stared at her. “Nobody should stop art, in whatever form it is and if, while you were writing it, you decided that the two characters would fall in love, it was your right to publish what you had created.”  
  
“It's not that simple.” Lexa sighed. “This is what I've always wanted Clarke, and once I achieved my goal, and once I had arrived so close to the purpose I believe that I am meant to have, that fear of not being able to achieve my dream had paralyzed me-”  
  
Clarke grabbed her face, resting her forehead on hers and Lexa found herself closing her eyes as the girl's lips brushing against her lips in a gentle caress. They lost themselves in that kiss for a few long moments, with Clarke's hands stroking her face, until Lexa found herself drowning in her blue eyes.  
  
“You still have time.” Clarke told her. "This is the world you created, and you have the right to do anything you want with it. You have something wonderful in your hands, Lexa. Your writing could help so many people, you just have to be brave.” she whispered.  
  
Lexa closed her eyes letting Clarke's words dig into her, making room in her chest and going to settle next to her heart. She knew how much the girl was right, how the sequel of her book was entirely in her hands and how she could change the fate of the story if only she had the courage to make a choice that went out of the box.  
  
Those words were an irrefutable truth, but they were also a leap into the void without parachutes. How much would she lose if she chose the path of LGBTQ literature? How many doors in her face she would meet, and how many criticisms would she have raised?  
  
“ _Do you really care?_ ” Lexa thought.  
  
Was she really ready to overshadow herself and everything she had always had to face, for fame and success? That things were really important or more important was her dream, her personal fulfillment as a woman and, most of all, her ideals? And above all, how much hypocrisy was she showing in that very moment kissing Clarke under the stars, but leaving Eliza and Alicia in a closed box, at the mercy of the prejudice she had always been trying to fight?  
  
She always said she wanted to make a difference, that was one of the reasons she admired the model so much: Clarke, in her own way, she was making a difference. Clarke was right, she had a beautiful instrument in her hand: her writing. With that she would be able to reach an endless number of people, transmitting an important message. Perhaps it was appropriate to find the courage she had aspired to have, and that she had buried in the bottom of his soul.   
  
Perhaps it was time to take her life and change it for the better.   
  
//  
  
The light from the living room hit her face. Clarke rolled between the sheets and murmured something and when her hand touched the cold sheets on the other side of the bed, she blinked. She focused on the contours of the room, realizing that she was alone in bed and frowned, before hearing a noise coming from the other room. She slipped out of bed, and shivered when the fresh air hit her naked body. She picked up Lexa's shirt from the floor, quickly put it on, but failed to pin more than a couple of buttons because of the difference in size between her and the other girl.  
  
Barefoot, she walked into the living room and stopped at the door to see Lexa sitting on the couch, glasses on her nose, a cup of what appeared to be coffee in her hands, hair tied in a high ponytail and face absorbed in what was in front of her. Clarke cleared her throat, trying to get her attention but not scare her and Lexa raised her head, giving her a happy smile.  
  
“Am I making too much noise?” she asked. “I'm sorry, I did not want to wake you up.”  
  
Clarke shook her head. “What time is it?”   
  
“Two.” Lexa answered with an embarrassed look.  
  
“What are you doing awake?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.  
  
“I couldn't sleep.” she confessed. “I was staring at the ceiling and fiddling with your hair when inspiration hit me, and I couldn't ignore it.”  
  
Clarke smiled happily, taking a few steps towards her and let herself fall, beautiful and almost completely naked by her side, peering at the computer screen and reading a few lines. They were notes for her book.   
  
“Did you come up with something good?” she asked, resting her head on her shoulder.  
  
“You have no idea.” Lexa whispered, kissing her forehead. “I decided to start again from the beginning, my publisher will probably have a heart attack if I don't give her something for the deadline but I decided that I don't care.” she confessed in a whisper. “What I have in mind is totally worth the wait.”  
  
“I'm sure of that.” the model murmured.  
  
Although Clarke's face was hidden in her neck, Lexa had guessed from her tone of voice how exhausted actually was, she would not have been surprised if she had fallen asleep on her.  
  
“You should go back to bed.” Lexa said. “The sofa is not as comfortable as it seems.”  
  
“Just a few more minutes.” Clarke muttered. “Mmh... your smell drives me crazy.” She whispered kissing her bare shoulder that was peeking out from the undershirt Lexa was wearing.  
  
Lexa gave her another kiss on her forehead, paying attention to the computer in front of her again. It took only a few minutes for Clarke to fall asleep on her and Lexa smiled, deciding not to move her, at least not for the moment.  
  
  
When Clarke woke up hours later, she found herself in bed and wrapped up in Lexa's heat. Not sure when the girl had fallen asleep, she slipped out of bed without waking Lexa up, and closed the door, before making her way to the kitchen to get something for breakfast. She had decided to leave the cottage to allow Lexa time to rest, sure that she had worked until the first light of dawn, and so she had walked until she reached Ontari and Roan's big house.  
  
Sure enough her brother and his wife had not passed up the opportunity to tease her regarding the events of the night before but Clarke had merely shrugged, turning both of them down with an happy grin before starting to play with her niece. Lunch time had come and gone and when Clarke had returned to the cottage, she giggled when she saw Lexa asleep in the middle of the bed with her mouth half open. Eager to give her time to recover, Clarke took a quick shower and headed to town.  
  
She had called Niylah in the car and picked her up after her shift at the café, where she worked. Clarke sat down with her for a drink, in a vague attempt to apologize for the way she'd left her the day before. This obviously had done nothing but unleash Niylah, which despite having proved sympathetic, she had not lost the opportunity to give her a hard time.  
  
“I've known you for a long time, Griffin, but I never thought you'd let yourself go _that_ way.” she said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Clarke rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee, while her friend smiled at her on the other side of the table. She knew she had not behaved in the best way, invited her to dinner and then disappeared all evening to be with Lexa, but it seemed that the writer had completely made herself lose control.  
  
“Okay, Clarke, tell me what's on your mind.” she urged her.  
  
“I don't know.” she replied, when she saw her friend's skeptical face, she sighed. “Really Niylah it’s all... different?” she said.  
  
“Different?” she asked.  
  
“Lexa is different.” she answered with a small smile. “Different from any other person I've ever met in my life.” she continued. “She's sweet, thoughtful, and she touches me with a sweetness I have never felt before.” Niylah did not say a single word, aware of how much Clarke needed to speak. “And her mind, God, her mind is wonderful.”  
  
Niylah chuckled, letting herself fall back against the back of the chair. “So I assume it went well?”   
  
Clarke sighed with contentment. “Good? It was amazing, I never felt those sensations, Niylah, she made her way inside me with the force of a storm. Her light touches, her eyes lost in mine, her moans and-”  
  
“Okay, okay, I don't need all these details.” she laughed. “So I assume you like her?” when Clarke nodded, continued. “What are you doing here with me instead of being in bed with her?”  
  
“I plan to do it as soon as I get home.” Clarke reassured her, finishing her coffee. “She stayed up all night writing, I decided to let her rest.”  
  
“Also because you're definitely planning to keep her awake tonight.” she teased, earning a napkin on her face.  
  
They kept talking for another half hour, recovering some of the lost time, before Niylah apologized, ready to go home and get ready for a date. At that point Clarke had decided she wanted to pick up something spacial for Lexa and she stopped to buy something for dinner: she would take care of that so Lexa could continue to work on her book without interruptions.  
  
Just as she was deciding what she was going to prepare, her cell phone caught her attention and she frowned when she saw the name on the screen. She pressed the green answer button, smiling when the voice of her agent reached her ear, always so serious and professional.  
  
“Good afternoon, Bellamy.”  
  
“ _ **How's your vacation going?**_ ” the boy asked curiously.  
  
“Very well, relaxing, just as I had imagined it would be.” she answered, grabbing a pack of rice and stuffing it into the cart. “Don't take it too personally, Bell, but I know you did not call to ask me how I am.”  
  
“ _ **You hurt me, Griffin, I'm very interested in how you are.**_ ” he replied. “ _ **But yes, it's not the only reason I called you. They called me to warn me that they anticipated the photo shoot for the new collection and you're are ardently desired as soon as possible.**_ ”  
  
Clarke sighed loudly, she should have imagined that she could not afford so many days of vacation without some kind of work coming up. She stuffed a packet of mushrooms into the cart and continued on her way, before remembering that Bellamy was still waiting for an answer.  
  
“When should I be there?” she finally asked.   
  
“ _ **As soon as possible, so a couple of days?**_ ” Bellamy said. “ _ **I can call and see if I can earn a few more days.**_ ”   
  
“No, it's okay.” she reassured him. “Give me a day to organize the trip, you know how difficult it is for me to travel around from over here.”  
  
“ ** _I_** _ **t's Thursday anyways, Clarke.**_ ” Bellamy pointed out. “ _ **I will tell them that you'll be back for Monday if it's that okay with you?**_ ”  
  
“Perfect.” she answered. “I'll call you back as soon as I can book the bus.”  
  
“ _ **Wonderful and Clarke... I'm sorry. If it was not the photo shoot, I would not even have considered to call you, you deserve this holiday.**_ ”  
  
“I know, Bellamy, don't worry about it.” she said with a smile on her lips. “This will just mean that I will take a few more weeks after this photo shoot is finished to recover.”  
  
“ _ **Now you're pushing your luck.”**_ he answered, laughing. “ _ **Call me as soon as you have everything ready, okay? So I can warn them and arrange a driver to pick you up from the bus station.**_ ”  
  
“I will, have a good rest of the day, Blake.”  
  
“ _ **You too, Griffin.**_ ”   
  
Clarke did not feel compelled to add anything else, she closed the call and continued shopping. She had a beautiful girl waiting for her and if this was going to be their last night together before returning to her duties, she wanted it to be perfect.  
  
//  
  
After all that had happened in the past few days, Lexa still could not believe she had the privilege of having Clarke in her arms, or how her body fit perfectly into hers. She sighed full of happiness as Clarke's fingers passed over her back and she hid her face in her neck, tenderly kissing her skin. When she woke up, she was not surprised to see that it was late afternoon, and she was just as much surprised that Clarke wasn't home. After a good cup of coffee, and taking the time to reread all the notes from the night before, she had slipped into the shower with a smile on her lips and her mind had already begun to fill up the scenarios she wanted to write.  
  
When Clarke had returned, Lexa had kissed her gently and without telling her anything, the model had urged her to go back to work while she took care of dinner. Lexa, who had felt the irrepressible impulse to write since she woke up, sat at the desk in her room and she lost herself in her words. When when dinner was ready, Clarke had come into lexa’s room to call her to the table and when they sat down, Lexa could not stop herself and showed her all the changes she was going to do for her book.  
  
“I think it's a wonderful idea.” Clarke whispered, slipping the spoon into the large tub of ice cream she had bought. “I'm sure your publisher will have nothing but great things to say.”  
  
“I'm not so sure.” Lexa murmured. “But I came to the conclusion that if they want to represent my second book, these are the conditions.” she continued. “If they don't like it, I'll find someone else, even if I had to self publish it.” Clarke leaned over her to kiss her gently and Lexa sighed on her lips, feeling they cold and sugary residue on her own. “You taste like ice cream.” she whispered in amusement. “Would you like to share it with me?”  
  
“I think you deserve it.” Clarke said with a smile.  
  
Without another word Clarke grabbed the spoon and began to feed her, alternating the ice cream with her lips, giggling every time Lexa tried to chase her mouth. When it was finished, Clarke stretched out on the couch, making a sign for Lexa to lie down next to her with her head on her chest, while a movie that neither of them were watching, had made them a silent company.   
  
“My agent called me.” Clarke whispered in her hair. “They anticipated the photo shoot for the new collection, I have to go back to San Francisco on Monday.”   
  
Lexa sighed in her neck and nodded. “I understand.” she murmured.  
  
There was a long moment of silence and finally Clarke looked up at her. “It looks like your writer's block has passed.” she said softly. “Why don't you come back with me?”  
  
“Really?” Lexa asked, surprised. “Clarke, I do not know what to say...”  
  
“Just tell me you want to come with me and I'll rent a car tomorrow morning and we’ll leave."  
  
Lexa was silent for a few seconds, the thought of going back to San Francisco allured her, and since she needed to talk Echo, it would certainly have been better to do it in person, but she did not want Clarke to get caught up in the moment.  
  
“I don't want you to get caught up in the moment.” Lexa told her sincerely. “I understand it if-”  
  
Clarke closed her mouth with hers and Lexa found herself squeaking in surprise when the girl's tongue slipped between her lips with arrogance. She melted in her arms, gasping when Clarke grabbed her buttocks with a hard grip, and crushed her against her.  
  
“If that means getting caught up in the moment with you.” she said in a mischievous tone. “I would rather be able to do it in my apartment and especially in my bed.”  
  
Lexa bit her lower lip and when Clarke's hand began to make her way under her shirt, she could not help but think about how amazing it would be spending time with her outside of the cottage.  
  
“Okay, you convinced me, but only because I need to talk to my editor.” she murmured amused.  
  
“Mmh...” Clarke sighed, and bit her neck, while her fingers fiddled with the elastic of her sweatpants. “Anything you want, baby.” she answered, smiling.  
  
When Clarke's fingers made their way into her underwear, Lexa realized she was lost and above all that she could never say no to the woman of her dreams, not when she stared at her as if she wanted to devour her. The only thing she could do was surrender herself to the evidence that she would return to San Francisco the following day.  
  
Just as she surrendered herself to Clarke's passion that kept her awake almost until the next morning.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they are back in San Francisco... let's see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most likely the story will have an extra chapter and definitely a sequel too!

**Nothing feels like you**   
  
**CLEXA WEEK – ACCIDENTAL STIMULATION/FAMOUS  
  
Chapter 3**

 

Lexa had never, in her entire life been as agitated as she was right now. Sitting in her editors waiting room waiting for Echo to receive call her in to her office, Lexa's heart seemed like it was ready to explode at any moment. She had been back in San Francisco for a couple of days and before booking an appointment with Echo, she had decided to finish all the notes she had started writing at the cottage and outline the new story so she could present a complete picture. But now that she was actually there in person, she had to admit to herself that she was really scared.   
  
She did not know what she would do if Echo rejected her idea, she probably would never be able to rewrite anything else, because by now in her mind Alicia and Eliza had already taken the form that she had originally wanted. Lexa clenched her fingers tightly around her notebook, she had promised Clarke that she would fight and she would not allow anyone to change her mind.  
  
“Miss Woods.” the secretary called from her desk. “Miss Snow is ready to see you.”  
  
Lexa stood up immediately, taking a deep breath, she took measured steps towards the office, stopping in front of the door before opening it. She was surprised to see Anya sitting on the sofa near the window while Echo, who was busy talking on the phone, made her a sign to come in and take a seat.   
  
Echo took a few more minutes to free herself from the phone call before giving a smile to Lexa. “Forgive the wait, but it is not that easy to get rid of the annoying people, isn't that right, Anya?” she said to the woman on the couch.  
  
“That's the reason why you still work here.” she replied with a grin.  
  
Echo rolled her eyes, then she turned her attention to Lexa. “I must admit I was quite surprised to know learn that you were back earlier than you anticipated.” she said. “But I assume there is a valid reason?”  
  
“Yes.” Lexa said, putting the notebook on the desk. “Spending that time in the cottage has made me think a lot.” she began. “And after a lot of thinking, I realized I was not very happy with the direction the book was taking and I made some changes.”   
  
“The chapters you sent me were good, Lexa.” Echo said with frowning eyebrows.  
  
“They were.” Lexa agreed. “But not good enough and I've outlined a new story, a sort of new course of events and it's all in here.” she continued, pointing to the notebook, when she saw Echo open her mouth to protest, Lexa intercepted her sure she knew very well what she wanted tell her. “I know you gave me a deadline and I wanted to respect it, but what I wrote was not good enough for me and I would rather take more time to create something worthy of being remembered.”  
  
There was a long moment of silence that was broken by the sound of Anya's steps that had just stood up from the couch to reach the desk. Lexa bit her lower lip in front of her careful look.  
  
“If I've learned anything in all these years.” Anya began, leaning against the desk. “It is to never limit the imagination, nor the talent, of the writers and you have all of both, Lexa.” she continued with a smile. “Come on, I'm curious to know what this new idea is about.” Lexa let out a sigh of relief and handed her the notebook, frowning when Anya shook her head vehemently. “I want you to tell me so that Echo and I can imagine it in front of our eyes.”  
  
The only thing Lexa could do was open the notebook and start reading.

  
//  
  
  
When Clarke entered the room that was always assigned to her as a dressing room, the first thing she did was check her phone. No message. She bit her lower lip, feeling the worry that Lexa's appointment had gone negatively. She had managed to get rid of the thoughts all morning, too busy with the photo shoot that seemed to have sucked up all of her energy, but now she was really worried.   
  
Clarke shook her head and quickly replied to a message from Bellamy that had informed her that he had found a small part for her in one show and he asked her to go to the office to take a look at the script. But her mind continued to bring Lexa's worried voice back to her. A slight knocking brought her back to reality and without thinking she let the person on the other side of the door come in. One of the study assistants came in with a bag and a bottle of water: her lunch.  
  
“Thank you, Emma.” Clarke said with a small smile. “Could you come in and call me when we start again?”  
  
“Of course, Miss Griffin.” the girl replied. “Let me know if you need anything else.”   
  
“I will, thank you.”  
  
The girl left the room and Clarke opened the bottle of water taking a long sip before looking at her own reflection in the mirror. The outfit of that day was decidedly more provocative than she had expected: black lace highlighted her breasts and her milky skin, as well as the underwear that didn't cover her graces.  
  
A small smile appeared on her lips and without being able to resist, she grabbed her phone and opened the camera. She looked for the right angle to take a pretty picture that was able to show the lingerie, while biting her lower lip and tilting her head to the side. Without thinking twice she moved her fingers on the keyboard, pressing the button and smiling when she saw the blue line that indicate that the text had arrived. She grabbed the bathrobe from the arm of the chair and quickly put it on, before turning her attention to the lunch Emma had brought her: a simple salad.  
  
“Bellamy as soon as I see you...” she growled.  
  
She knew that her agent was trying to encourage her to eat healthier and do some physical activity, but Clarke had always been on rather neutral ground. Not that she did not want to keep fit or make a healthy life, simply because she loved her curves and those were the strong suit of her career. She consumed her lunch in silence, looking at her social networks and trying to keep her mind away from Lexa's silence. She had promised to give her time and then she would join her for dinner after work.  
  
Just as she finished her lunch, Emma knocked at the door to remind her that it was time to start again and to tell her the sad news that they would probably stay in the studio until late. At that point Clarke felt obliged to warn Lexa that she probably would not be able to keep her promise to have dinner with her and not even to keep the proposal that had sent her less than half an hour ago.   
  
//  
  
The silence in the room after the end of her reading, made Lexa even more anxious than before and she tightened her grip on the notebook.   
  
“I like it.” Anya said. “It's new, it's different and above all, it's stimulating.” she continued. “From the first moment I thought there was sexual tension between the two of them, I always wondered why you didn't act on it.”  
  
Lexa stirred in her chair, not sure if she could tell her that the fact that Alicia and Eliza had not ended up together wasn't her fault. However, she caught Echo's eye and was surprised to see her nod in her direction before speaking.  
  
“Actually Lexa had written a kiss between the two, but I advised her not to put in it.” She said, drawing Anya's attention to her. “I thought it was not a wise choice, at least not for a first book.”  
  
“You did well.” Anya nodded. “It probably would not have had the same success.” she turned her attention back to the writer. “Lexa you have created an unprecedented sexual tension, I believe that it's time to blow it up.”  
  
“R-Really?" Lexa asked stammering. “And what about the deadline?”  
  
She would never have believed it would be so easy to convince them, she thought she would have had to insist, she even wrote a speech, that was something decidedly unexpected.  
  
“We have another emerging author that we can put in place for that date.” Echo murmured, looking at the register in front of her  
  
“I think it will work perfectly.” Anya answered, rising from the desk. “See you here in three months, Lexa, do you think you'll be able to finish by that date?”  
  
Lexa tightened her grip on the notebook. If she started to work non-stop, without interruption, she would probably make it but there was also something to be said that often the inspiration was not so easy to find.  
  
“I don't know, I can try.”  
  
“Well, it will be the case that you start to try it seriously because that's your next official deadline.” she told her. “I'm not sure I can give you more time than that.” she added walking the distance that separated her from the door. “And Lexa?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You did a great job, I cannot wait to read the finished product.” she smiled before leaving the office.  
  
When the door closed with a slight click, Lexa let herself fall against the back of the chair with a sigh, she was still incredulous for what had just happened. She had succeeded, she finally had the opportunity to make a difference. She could not wait to tell Raven and Clarke and with that thought in mind, she grabbed her phone from her bag.  
  
“I think it's the right time to celebrate.” Echo said heading for the liquor cart.  
  
What a liquor cart was doing in an office like that, Lexa did not know for sure but when Echo handed her a glass of whiskey she decided not to ask any questions. The editor raised her glass to her and Lexa smiled proudly before taking a light slip.  
  
“Do you also think it's a great idea?” she asked after a few seconds of silence.  
  
“As like Anya said, it's different and stimulating.” Echo answered, returning to sit at her desk. “And with your writing style, it will become something never seen before, so yes, I think it's a great idea.”  
  
Lexa smiled happily, opening a message for Raven and writing that she did not care what she was doing, they would see each other for lunch and that was when she noticed Clarke's notification. Without thinking twice, she clicked on the icon and almost chock on her own saliva when she saw what the girl had sent her.  
  
 _ **The Best you ever had:  
**_ _ **[photo attached] I'm sure the appointment went well, so why not take this off of me tonight to celebrate your successes?  
  
**_ Lexa swallowed as her eyes ran over that marvelous white skin, her bare belly and her breasts that seemed like they were about to come out of the bra cups... Suddenly Lexa began to feel hot and found herself unbuttoning a couple of buttons of the shirt to catch her breath.  
  
“Lexa?”  
  
Only then she realized that Echo had asked her a question, and she looked up, finding her mischievous smile and an arched eyebrow. Lexa cleared her throat trying to regain control of herself and just when she was about to respond to Echo, the phone vibrated between her fingers again. Another message from Clarke, she shook her head when she saw the name the girl had put for herself.  
  
 _ **The Best you ever had:  
**_ _ **I'm afraid we need to postpone until tomorrow, because of technical problems I will have to work late. In any case, keep your teeth warm hot stuff, I have plans for you.  
  
**_ “Okay, now I want to know who's making you so red, Woods.” Echo said amused. “I always thought I was not able to pick up women.”  
  
“What?!” Lexa gasped. “Why?”  
  
“The few times I saw you interacting with a girl, you were not very bright and I've never seen you look at my breasts, because I mean I'm sexy and everyone knows that.”  
  
“That doesn't mean I'm not able to pick up girl!” she said standing up. “I simply do not mix business with pleasure.”  
  
“Ah, so you find me sexy?” Echo asked amused.  
  
Lexa grabbed her things with her cheeks completely red. “Have a nice day, Echo!”  
  
“Have a good day to as well! And I want to see your book on my desk in exactly three months, Woods!”  
  
Lexa did not even bother to answer, she slammed the door and looked back at the phone in her hands, looked at Clarke's picture and bite her lip. That woman would be the death of her, she thought as the preview of Raven's message appeared on the screen.  
  
 _ **Raven The SexBomb:  
**_ _ **You can bring your beautiful ass here with lunch and clearly you're paying.  
  
**_ Lexa chuckled, shook her head, and typed the answer as she headed to the elevator. While she waited she started to think about what to buy to make her best friend happy.  
  
//  
  
Lunch became dinner, and in no time Lexa found herself sitting in their favorite pub. Her friend said the news needed a big celebration, but Lexa had suspected that Raven only wanted an excuse to sneak out of the office. So they end up eating fries and drinking beer, with a few tequila shots here and there offered by the bartender, who seemed intent on entering their graces. Lexa, despite being rather tipsy, did nothing but look at her phone waiting for any message from Clarke, but apparently she was still busy. She took a sip of beer and when finally her phone lit up, Raven grabbed it with a firm grip.  
  
“You've spent all evening staring at this thing, what are you hiding?” Raven asked with a raised eyebrow. “You have the social life of a vegetable, they gave you the consent to write about the sexy and super gay Commander hot pants, what else can brighten your eyes in this way?”  
  
Lexa licked her lips, cleaning herself from the mayonnaise, before smiling at her. “Talking about my professional success is not the only reason we're here, Rav.” she said. “Something happened when I was at the cottage.”   
  
“Did you meet someone?” her friend asked, and when Lexa nodded, Raven raised her arms to the sky, keeping a tight hold on the phone between her fingers. “How the hell did you find a woman in the middle of nowhere?”   
  
“Well... she actually found me and you cannot, even in your wildest dreams, imagine who she is.”   
  
There was a long moment of silence and before Lexa could continue, Raven, who knew her phone code - damn she had to remember to change it – and opened the text message.  
  
“Did you go have sex with one of Clarke Griffin's fan?” Raven asked with frowning eyebrows. “Lexa, this is strange even for you, I do not know how to feel about it.”  
  
“I did not had sex with one of her fans!” Lexa said trying to snatch the phone from her hands.  
  
“Well, this is a picture of Clarke Griffin in underwear, what other explanation can it be?” she murmured, bringing a potato fry to her mouth. “I knew that the quietest types are also the most kiny ones. Did you ask her to imitate her voice? Or to wear one of her outfits? Oh my goodness do not tell me you did it in front of those poor and innocent cows!”  
  
“Raven, you're going off the subject right now.” Lexa said, amused. “She's not one of Clarke Griffin's fan.” she repeated. “It's Clarke Griffin.”   
  
“Don't talk nonsense.” Raven laughed and shook her head. “You're bullshitting me and it's not funny!”  
  
“I never told you lies.” she pointed out.  
  
Before Raven could answer, the phone began to ring and Lexa tried to grab it again, but her friend put the palm of her hand on her forehead to push it away and pressed the green button to answer the video call. If Lexa was going to make fun of her, she did not know who she was dealing with.  
  
“ _Holy shit_.” Raven said short of breath when the model's face made an appearance on the screen.  
  
“ _ **Hm hello?**_ ” Clarke murmured in confusion, that was not her favorite writer.  
  
“Lexa!” Raven said breathlessly. “It's Cl-Clarke Griffin! Holy shit it’s really her!”  
  
“I told you so.” Lexa laughed getting closer to her friend to allow the camera to frame her. “Hi Clarke.”  
  
“ _ **Hello, hot stuff.**_ ” Clarke answered with a smile. _**“And you're Raven, I presume.**_ ”  
  
The girl was staring at the model with wide eyes and Lexa leaned over to close her jaw with an amused laugh. “I need alcohol.” Raven murmured, giving back her phone and standing up, before pointing a finger at her. “And you're paying!”  
  
Lexa could hear her mumble a mantra of: “I can not believe it. It's Clarke Griffin holy shit.” and with a smile on her face she turned to look at Clarke who had witnessed everything in absolute silence.  
  
“Hey...” she whispered happily.  
  
“ _ **Hey to you.**_ ” the model replied. “ _ **I read the message, I'm so proud of you.**_ ”  
  
Lexa could not help but blush, and ran a hand behind her neck a little bit embarrassed. “I could not have done it without you.” she confessed. “Are you still at work?”  
  
“ _ **Done for the day, I was about to change my clothes but I wanted to hear your voice**_.” she confessed. “ _ **I figured you were out celebrating, I would have liked to be there with you.**_ ”  
  
“You were.” Lexa murmured, putting a hand to her chest, at the level of her heart making Clarke laugh.  
  
“ _ **How much did you drink?**_ ” she asked, amused.  
  
“A bit.” she confessed. “Raven does not joke when it comes to celebrations and I'm sure she just put another bottle of vodka on my tab.”   
  
“And you're thinking right!” Raven said, slamming the bottle on the table.  
  
“ _ **Then I will leave you to your evening.**_ ” Clarke said.  
  
“Wait, wait.” Lexa stopped her. “When can I see you?”  
  
“ _ **Tomorrow morning for breakfast?**_ ” she suggested. “ _ **Unless you're too tired and too hungover after your night out.**_ ”  
  
“You can say it for sure, sexy.”  
“ _Raven!”_ Lexa warned her.   
  
“What? She's sexy!” she defended herself.   
  
Lexa gave her a slap on the shoulder and Raven complained of the pain, all this under Clarke's amused look. “Forgive her, it is the alcohol that speaks.”   
  
“ _ **No, it's not.**_ ” Clarke answered with a laugh. “ _ **I gladly accept the compliment, thank you Raven.**_ ”  
  
“Anytime, sexy.” the girl answered with a wink.  
  
Lexa rolled her eyes and stood up to get away from her friend so she could finish her call in peace without further interruption. She sat down at one of the empty tables, unable to take her eyes off of Clarke's beautiful face.  
  
“You're so beautiful...” Lexa whispered lost in her contemplation.  
  
“ _ **Thanks hot stuff, you're not so bad either.**_ ” Clarke teased. “ _ **Now go and have fun, just promise me you will not drive in this state.**_ ”  
  
“I will not , Clarke.” she reassured her. “See you tomorrow morning?”   
  
“ _ **I'll wait impatiently, have good evening, Lexa.**_ ” she said.  
  
“You too, Clarke.” she whispered.  
  
With that Clarke ended the video call and Lexa stared at the black screen of her phone call as hypnotized. Perhaps it was the alcohol in her body, perhaps it was the euphoria of what had happened that morning, but she could not wait to hold Clarke in her arms and she was not sure she would be able to wait until the next day.  
  
//  
  
As she had anticipated, eager to see Clarke as soon as possible, Lexa found herself knocking on the girl's door at two in the morning. She knocked uncertainly, clutching a box of sweets that Raven had bought in one of those open 24-hour shops, in a vague attempt to absorb some of the alcohol they had both drank. Lexa felt fire burning inside of her and she was sure her cheeks were so red they could light up the entire building.   
  
It was not her intention to present herself unannounced at the model's house, but Raven had dropped her inside an uber after she had picked up a girl and Lexa had decided she wanted to end her evening with Clarke. She needed to see her, to share that wonderful day with the person who was starting to make her way inside of her.  
  
She knocked again, swallowing, invaded by the awareness that Clarke would probably find it invasive and took a step back. The door opened a few seconds later and half-asleep Clarke appeared with wild hair, a pair of shorts and a tank top that showed her breast free of any kind of bra but with the most adorable sleepy expression painted on her face.   
  
“Lexa?”  
  
“Hey!” Lexa answered with a smile. “I brought you sweets!”  
  
“It's two in the morning.” Clarke muttered, stepping aside to let her in.  
  
Lexa took off her shoes and left them in the corridor, making her way to the living room with a shaky pace, followed closely by Clarke.  
  
“Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here this early?” Clarke asked with frowning eyebrows.  
  
“Shh...” Lexa whispered, placing the box on the table and turning to her. “It's my big day.” she said, wrapping her arms around her neck.  
  
Clarke smiled at her softly. “And what do you want on this special day?” she asked, rubbing her nose against hers and pushing her back, trying in vain to reach the couch.  
  
“Kisses, lots of kisses...” Lexa murmured as her back slammed against the first available surface: the table.  
  
When their lips touched, she was sweet and sensual at the same time and not a second had passed before Clarke's hand caressed the back of her neck to pull her more closer to herself. When they pulled away, Lexa rested her forehead against hers breathing, panting, and clutching the fabric of Clarke's tank top in search of support.  
  
“Congratulations, Lexa.” Clarke whispered.  
  
Lexa squeezed her tightly, she needed the warmth of her body and her kisses. Clarke began to tenderly kiss her neck, now completely awake and eager to undertake special celebrations of her own.  
  
“Are you sure you're not drunk?” she asked.  
  
“Just a little tipsy.” she reassured her.  
  
“You taste like alcohol, Lexa.”  
  
“Raven's fault.” she murmured. “Do you want to argued or do you want to keep kissing me?”  
  
Clarke chuckled, leaning forward to join their lips together again but Lexa put her hand on her chest, and shook her head to which the model raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Not that kind of kisses.”  
  
Clarke was quick to understand what she was referring to and with a smug smile she undid her jeans button, helping Lexa to lift off the table enough to be able to pull them off. With a gaze full of passion, Clarke knelt on the floor and she wasted no time in kissing Lexa where she needed it most. Lexa grabbed the edge of the table as if it were her only source of survival and threw her head back, moaning her pleasure at the ceiling.  
  
  
Lexa tried to catch her breath, realizing how impossible it was to return to the present after such a powerful orgasm and the ridiculous amount of alcohol in her body. She felt as if the room was spinning and she looked for some kind of support: Clarke's eyes. The room stopped just as their eyes met and it seemed almost as if time had frozen, while Clarke slowly stood up, paying particular attention to rub her body on Lexa's, which was still shaken by the orgasm.   
  
Clarke continued to stare as she rubbed on the girl, smiling for how much Lexa could become clay in her hands, this until the writer jumped off the table to kiss her, tightening the lapels of her tank top. Clarke squeaked as Lexa's mouth met hers and she found herself startled when Lexa grabbed the back of her thighs to tie them around her waist.  
  
“Lex- _oh God._ ” she moaned as the girl's lips closed on her nipple barely covered by the tank top she was wearing.   
  
Clarke felt her head spinning from the sudden passion that seemed to have enveloped in Lexa and she moaned when the girl slammed her hard against the door that separated the bedroom from the living room. Instinctively she put her fingers in Lexa's hair to keep her still, until Lexa grabbed the flaps of her undershirt and pull it of her. When Lexa's lips closed on her naked nipple, Clarke trembled in her arms, especially when she heard Lexa growling on her chest and a rush of hot desire released between her thighs. Too focused on what the writer was doing to her, she barely noticed that she had led them into the bedroom.  
  
She laughed when her attempt to take her to bed ended with Lexa stumbling on her own feet, probably because of all the alcohol she had consumed. Clarke ended up on top of her, the laughter slowly diminished and Lexa's eyebrows frowned as she watched Clarke make fun of her.  
  
“I appreciate the effort.” Clarke told her amused.  
  
Clarke made her sit on the bed, ready to put an end to the insecure walk and get back in charge of the situation as it suited her. Clarke moved her hair from her face and then she started to unbutton her white blouse, while Lexa watched her from her position, clearly annoyed at having been put back in her place like that.  
  
“Shut up.” Lexa said, looking at her with a passionate look, grabbing her hands and bringing them to her hips. “Take them off.” she ordered, clearly alluding to the shorts that Clarke was wearing.  
  
“I did not know that alcohol would affect you like this.” she muttered, but executed the command.  
  
When she was completely naked before her eyes, Clarke returned with her fingers on the buttons of her blouse but Lexa slapped her hand away. Clarke raised an eyebrow when the girl's hands grabbed her hips, scratching her skin and pushing her upwards.  
  
“Come here.” she said in an authoritative voice.  
  
Clarke executed the command, grabbed her face to kiss her deeply, settling better on her lap so she could feel Lexa's body against her. She could feel the girl's hands everywhere but more than anything, she could sense Lexa trying to pull her up on her knees.  
  
“Lexa-”  
  
“I said come here.” she said again, lying on the bed and gesturing for Clarke to follow her into that new position.  
  
Lexa’s wild hair scattered on the pillow, the white blouse open on her chest to show her black lace bra was an irresistible thing and Clarke felt her throat closing, as she ran her eyes to following Lexa's hands, that descended on her body.  
  
“Mhhm... so bossy are you?” Clarke gasped when she felt her long fingers ran on across her knees and slide to the curve of her hips. “Are you letting the Commander from your book come out to play?” she asked.  
  
Lexa licked her lips, and stopped the stroke of her palms on her hips. “Don't put your mouth where it doesn't belong, Clarke.” she answered. “Leave that part to the Commander.” she whispered.  
  
Clarke felt a thrill of excitement run down her spine and after recovering from those sexy words, she let Lexa guide her the other girls body, first sliding up her abdomen, her chest, until she reached her shoulders. Clarke swallowed when she realized what Lexa was silently asking her to do and she found herself looking at her questioningly, to make sure that was what the other girl wanted. The look she received in response was a look of an unprecedented power: Lexa's eyes were completely dilated, the green had vanished to make room for pure desire. With delicacy, Lexa lifted her up, carrying her over her face, ready to show her just how serious she was.  
  
With only one swipe of Lexa's tongue, Clarke almost found herself at the edge of pleasure. She grabbed the wall for support and she threw her head back, unable to hold in a long moan. Clarke was trying to not let go of herself completely, holding firmly the headboard, terrified by the thought that Lexa could somehow be affected by that vehemence, but the girl grabbed her hips with force, holding her in place and pushing her against her face.  
  
At that point, Clarke let herself go to the bliss of Lexa's talented tongue and her full lips, thinking that they seemed made especially for her. She came with a loud sob, she kept moving her hips on that beautiful face, until she could no longer stand on the bed and let herself fall backwards. She collapsed beside Lexa, and looked at her with an unstable and trembling breath. Lexa's face was covered with Clarke's juices and she felt the dampness on her chest as the writer crawled over her, kissing her red and sweaty skin.  
  
“Fuck, that was really sexy.” Clarke murmured breathlessly.  
  
Lexa chuckled kissing her again, Clarke tasted herself on the other girls lips and she rolled her eyes at the sensation. They stayed like that for an indefinite time, until Clarke heard Lexa snoring loudly in the crook of her neck making her realize that she had fallen asleep and she chuckled.  
  
That girl was a constant surprise.  
  
//  
  
Lexa's body moved behind her, she threw her arm around her hips and Clarke heard her moan in pain as the light from the window hit her face. She smiled when she heard Lexa mumble something in her neck and she started to stroke her fingers gently, feeling her relax slightly.  
  
“Raven is the devil.” Lexa moaned.  
  
Clarke squeezed her arm to make her understand she was awake, before turning around and lifting herself up on one elbow. “How do you feel?”  
  
“Be nice, Clarke.” she moaned.  
  
“I'm always nice, Commander Hot Stuff.” Clarke whispered, leaning forward to kiss her nose. “Just like you were nice to me last night.” she teased her. “Even if you did not allow me to return the favor.”  
  
Lexa's cheeks immediately turned red and she felt her stomach sink into shame at the memory of what she had done. The night before was a succession of blurred and confused scenes, a mix of pleasant and unusual sensations. She swallowed hard and hid her head into the pillow.  
  
“It wasn't a dream then?” she asked in a muffled voice from the pillow.  
  
“No.” Clarke murmured, as she caressed her between the open flaps of the blouse she was still wearing, running her finger over her breasts. “And Lexa?” she continued, forcing her to look at her. “It was damn sexy.”  
  
“Clarke...” even the tip of Lexa's ears turn red. “It was the alcohol, I'm not usually-”   
  
“Lexa, really, you can let the Commander come out to play as many times as you want.” she reassured her with a mischievous smile. “In fact, I would not be opposed to deepen the subject.”  
  
“D-deepen?”  
  
Lexa stared at her with such a pure look that for a moment, Clarke wondered if there could really be such a good person in the world. She bent down to kiss her, stroking her face and smiled when she saw Lexa melt in her arms. Before the situation could get out of hand again, Clarke moved away, rubbing her nose against her.  
  
“What about pancakes?” she said slipping out of bed. “I will allow you to command them too, if you wish!”  
  
“ _Clarke_!” Lexa complained.  
  
All Clarke could do was laugh as she reached the kitchen to make breakfast. She was almost tempted to call in sick to work and stay in bed with Lexa all day so that she could see how much of Commander Alicia the girl had inside of her.  
  
If she was completely honest, Clarke would not mind having a bit of Commander _inside_ of her, but that was another story.

  


 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one wher Lexa is trying to work and Clarke distracts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm back in Italy from Australia and then I had to track my the 100 convention in Italy, so I've been super busy! I will try to update more faster, considering that I'm in holiday now, I should be able to write faster. 
> 
> Sorry again! Enjoy!

**Nothing feels like you**   
  
**CLEXA WEEK – ACCIDENTAL STIMULATION/FAMOUS**   
  
**Chapter 4**

 

Two weeks after Clarke returned to the city and after Lexa's night visit to celebrate her success, the interactions between the two girls were interrupted. Apart from a few video calls during the day, various texts and some sporadic dates for a coffee during Clarke's lunch break.(,) Their time together had drastically, especially when you took Lexa's exile into consideration, since she had to respect the deadline that her editor had given her.  
  
Even after just a week away, Clarke had come to admit that she missed Lexa more than she had ever missed someone before. With that thought in her mind, as soon as the photographer had announced the end of the photo shoot, Clarke had bid everyone farewell and rushed to the change room, already imagining the surprise that she had planned for Lexa once she left the studio.  
  
Only when once she had gotten into the car did she realize the message that Raven had sent her with Lexa's phone number, informing her that the girl hadn't left the house in three days and she had to do something about it. Clarke had given Raven, her phone number and Raven had arranged to spend the night out in order to give them some time alone.  
  
Before reaching the writer's apartment, Clarke had stopped for take-out food, and then made her way to the door with the number 206 posted above. Raven had left her spare key under the doormat and had reassured her that Lexa was so immersed in her writing that she probably would not even notice the door opening. When Clarke entered the apartment, she was greeted by music from the living room and a strong smell of coffee. She quickly made her way to the kitchen, placing the food bag on the counter and when she went back to the living room, she collided with Lexa's chest.  
  
“Clarke!” she said in surprise, adjusting her glasses that had fallen on her nose. “What are you doing here? How did you get in?” in response, the model waved the key in front of her face. “Raven.” she muttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
“Considering your exile, I expected a warmer welcome.”  
  
Lexa could not hold back a smile and leaned over to kiss her gently, sighing with happiness as she felt Clarke's body finally in contact with her, after all that time. Quickly, that sweet touch turned into something far more intense, until Clarke laid a hand on Lexa's chest, pushing her away - no matter how much her body wanted her, that was not the main reason she was there.  
  
“I brought your favorite from the Chinese restaurant down the street.” she said with a smile. “And from what Raven told me, you really need a shower.”  
  
“I had a shower.” Lexa defended herself immediately.  
  
“That's not what I was told.” Clarke teased her.  
  
“You should not believe everything Raven tells you.” the other girl muttered.  
  
Clarke gently stroked her cheek before placing her palm on her chest. “Why don’t you go take a shower while I serve the dishes?” she said.  
  
“Are you suggesting that I stink?” Lexa asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“No, but my eyes still work really well Lexa and you really need a shower.”  
  
Lexa opened her mouth to protest again and Clarke silenced her with a kiss, before gently pushing her towards the bathroom, ending the discussion. Clarke waited to hear the sound of the shower before going back to the kitchen and starting to take out the food from the bag, looking around the kitchen for dishes.  
  
It took only fifteen minutes for Lexa to come out of the bathroom looking like a new woman. She had changed her clothes, and was now wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, her wet hair fell over her shoulders and she had a small smile on her lips.  
  
“I'm starving.” she admitted, letting herself fall onto one of the stools in the kitchen.  
  
“Well, if what Raven told me is true, you've fed yourself with coffee and cereal for the last three days.” Clarke pointed out, placing the two plates on the counter. “That’s not very healthy, Lexa.”  
  
“I was busy...” Lexa murmured, a little embarrassed.  
  
She watched Clarke move around the kitchen and Lexa could not hold back a small smile at the naturalness of those gestures, as if Clarke lived right there in her house. She watched her take the silverware from the right drawer and fill two glasses of water, before sitting down next to her.  
  
“Promise me you will not do it again.” Clarke said, holding her fork hostage.  
  
“Clarke-”  
  
“Lexa.” she said firmly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Okay, okay.” Lexa sighed defeated. “I promise I'll try to eat something more substantial when I work, even if the idea of you coming to my house angry and forcing me to eat, is appealing.”  
  
“Maybe before give you some food, I'll have to spank you.”  
  
Lexa bit her lower lip at those words and Clarke shook her head, giving her the fork, before bending over to kiss her gently.  
  
“Eat all your dinner and maybe we will see what I can do about it.”  
  
Lexa brought the first bite to her mouth, and swallowed in a hurry.  
  
//  
  
After a good shower and a hearty dinner, Lexa could say that she felt much better and that motivated her to continue working on her book. Clarke had made her a cup of coffee and after kissing her gently, she had pushed her to the table where her computer was which was also filled with her notes, that were inviting her to continue with what she had been working on earlier.  
  
Lexa, however, had been stuck on the same scene for three days, doing nothing but deleting and rewriting it countless times. She sipped her coffee, sighing for what seemed like the tenth time, jumping when Clarke's arms wrapped around her and her lips rested on her head. Lexa let herself fell against her chest, looking for some comfort in her warmth and sighed again as her gaze turned to the screen in front of her.

“What's the matter?” Clarke asked.  
  
“I can't write in the way I want and it's frustrating!.” she said, pointing to the monitor. “I've been doing nothing but deleting and rewriting the same scene for three days, but I do not like anything that comes out of my fingers.”   
  
Clarke was silent for a few seconds. “Do you have a printer?” she asked finally. “I have an idea.”  
  
“I'm a writer, Clarke, of course I have a printer.” she said with an amused smile. “What do you have in mind?”  
  
“It's something I always do when I have to learn a script.” she began. “I read it aloud and I try to act it out with someone.” she said. “What do you say if you print the scene and try another approach?”  
  
Lexa frowned, resting her cup on the table, then turned to look at her. “Do you want to play the scene?” she asked, confused.  
  
Clarke nodded. “It could help, in short, you're not making progress, so why not try.” she said with a shrug.  
  
Lexa bit her lower lip and when she saw Clarke's raised eyebrow, she surrendered to the evidence that she was right. She was not making any progress, she had spent three days alone and she could not produce anything she really liked, so she nodded slightly and smiled.  
  
“It's worth a try.” she agreed.   
  
  
Things had not gone as Clarke had imagined and the fact that Lexa did nothing but sigh certainly had not helped. The writer had printed two copies of the scene and Clarke had swapped the characters, Alicia for her and Eliza for Lexa, but every time they tried to play the scene, the frustration took possession of the writer. After reading it over and over again, Clarke could clearly understand why Lexa was unsatisfied: they characters were supposed to make love but there was something missing.  
  
“Okay, this is not working, let's try something else.” Clarke said throwing the pages on the table. “We improvise.” she approached Lexa to look her in the eye. “Let's see if I understand correctly: Eliza is leaving Polis and Alicia has asked her to stay, but Eliza has to go back to her people.”  
  
“Yes.” Lexa answered. “And Alicia goes to her room to tell her that Marie is waiting for her at the gate with the horses and they say goodbye. Then Alicia wants to try everything to make her stay and she tells Eliza she's in love with her.”  
  
Clarke remains silent for a few seconds, moving back and forth across the room and Lexa didn’t say a single word, wondering what was on her mind. “What if we changed the dynamics?” she asked. “what if Eliza is the one to go to Alicia's room to say goodbye and everything becomes much deeper?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Much more dramatic, I mean, Alicia abandoned her at the mountain and she feels guilty for doing that.” Clarke explained. “She wants Eliza's forgiveness, but she doesn't dare to ask for it because she knows she does not deserve it, so she's waiting for Eliza to make a move.”  
  
Lexa frowned as a smile appeared on her lips: Clarke had just given her a wonderful idea, but when she started to speak, she saw her advancing towards her.  
  
“At that point, Alicia would ask her when she leaves.” Clarke said. “And Eliza would say: Now and I'm sorry.”  
  
At that point Lexa saw the scene before her eyes and she took a step toward her, hearing Alicia's voice - so similar to hers - whispering what she would say to Eliza.  
  
“Don't be, you have to go back to your people” she said. “That's why I-” she gave her a small smile. “That's why you're you.”  
  
Clarke stared at her intently, an amused light in her eyes that did not betray the serious expression of the moment. “Maybe someday you and I, will owe nothing to our people.” she told her.  
  
“I hope so.” Lexa answered, realizing how much the experiment was inspiring her. “May we meet again.” she added, reaching out her arm in the greeting she had invented for the Sky people.  
  
Clarke grabbed her with a firm grip and before Lexa could say anything, she was drawn into her arms and the woman's mouth closed on hers. They kissed for a moment and then Lexa leaned her forehead against hers, smiling happily at the thought of how the words seemed to fill her head.  
  
“Thank you, Clarke, I think I know how to-” she did not finish the sentence before Clarke's lips closed again on hers.   
  
“I'm not finished.” Clarke smiled. “A greeting like that would only cause the passion to explode between the two. Eliza is leaving and even if Alicia is forced to hide her feelings, Eliza doesn't want to leave like that. Eliza doesn't want a handshake to be the last memory she has of the girl she loves. And that's why Eliza doesn't leave, that's why she kisses Alicia with everything she has and pushes her to the bed.” Clarke whispered stepping forward, causing Lexa to step back. “At that point they would look at each other intensely and Alicia would stare at her as if she were the most wonderful thing in the world and they kiss again.” she murmured.  
  
Lexa surrendered to the idea that she would not write a single word in the next few hours and did exactly what Clarke had just described, stared at her intently before leaning forward to kiss her. All the desire of the previous weeks exploded like an hurricane and something that started as a sweet kiss, heated so quickly that Lexa felt a surge of wet desire between her thighs.  
  
Before she knew it, she found herself lying on the sofa, with Clarke's body following her immediately and Lexa gently grasped her hips, moaning as Clarke's lips closed on her neck. In contrast to the scene they had just described sweet and full of love, in Clarke's movements Lexa was able to read all the desperation of those days they had spent apart.  
  
She felt the days slip away one at a time, as her tank top slips off her body. She felt lighter and lighter with every kiss that Clarke left on her body, while the scene she would write after was becoming more complete and detailed. That relief and the desire to write again, hit Lexa like a big wave. The writer found herself with eyes full of tears, so Clarke stared at her and found Lexa looking at her as if she were her savior. Clarke closed her mouth again, trying let her understand the intensity of her feelings. She wanted Lexa to understand that she was there with her, she wanted Lexa to _feel it.  
  
_ Eliza and Alicia would soon separate and Clarke would have leave soon, of course their situation was less severe than a war on the doorstep, but was leaving the same pain between them. A few weeks had passed, but neither of them could deny how far they had suffered that time apart. Once they had settled down and filled the emptiness they had felt inside, Clarke found herself touching the smooth skin of Lexa's back.  
  
“I should go soon, you have to finish working on your book.” Clarke said in a choked voice.  
  
Lexa shook her head gently, leaning forward to kiss her. “Don't go...” she whispered. "I need you."  
  
Clarke didn't add anything else, she allowed her body to speak for her, she held Lexa in her arms and kissed her. There was only the two of them in that moment, everything else could wait.  
  
//

  
After that episode, Clarke had become almost a constant presence in Lexa's house, mainly because the writer was more in her apartment, where she could have access to her notes all the time, rather than having to go back and forth from her house. What Clarke had not expected was the way Lexa let herself be sucked in by her job, and forget even the smallest things like, for example, having breakfast or lunch and often even taking a shower for two days in a row.  
  
Most of the time she did not care: she always had things to do, see Bellamy for scripts and do some auditions, spend time with her parents and even having lunch with some friends at work. And although she would rather have a conversation with Lexa, more often than not it was a short “See you later”, whispered over her cup of coffee and her computer, and while she wanted more, Clarke understood her commitment.  
  
Clarke always tried to give her space to allow Lexa to write, spending time with Raven, which had proved to be a endless source of laughter and also a good friend. The girl never missed an opportunity to send her a message to inform her of Lexa's movements, which were not many: from her bedroom to the table in the living room and reminding her to take care of her girlfriend before she ended up becoming one with the chair.  
  
After auditioning for a small part in a television series and after making sure that Raven had forced Lexa to eat something more substantial than the leftovers from the night before, Clarke had stopped to have dinner with her new coworkers. The production had given her the new script and asked her to show up the following Monday at seven in the morning for the make-up, this had made her smile all the way home at the idea of having the whole weekend for themselves. In a normal situation Clarke would have taken Lexa out for a nice date and then spend all day Sunday between the sheets. She had even thought about that for the duration of the dinner. Once she had opened the door she never expected to find Lexa's apartment completely dark, except for the light from the bedroom.  
  
Smiling, Clarke took off her shoes and jacket, she dropped her purse onto the living room table before making her way to the semi-closed bedroom door. When she crossed the threshold, her eyes met Lexa, who was in the exact same position she was that morning: her back against the headboard, glasses on her nose, fingers running fast on the keyboard, raising her face to reread what she was writing and then her notes.  
  
Clarke leaned against the door frame, waiting for Lexa to raise her face to look at her, but it didn't happen. She frowned and cleared her throat, looking at the girl's eyes still focused on the screen in front of her, though Lexa raised her hand to stop the noises Clarke was making and the model walked to the bed closing the distance between herself and the bed.  
  
“Lexa.” she murmured, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
“One moment, Clarke.” Lexa said, still staring at her laptop.  
  
Clarke shook her head, perfectly understanding her commitment and especially the dead line that her editor had imposed but it had been days in which Lexa did nothing but write, falling asleep exhausted on the keyboard and forcing Clarke or Raven to take her to bed to rest. Clarke wanted to spend some time with her and was sure that Lexa really needed a break, especially since she had probably not been away from the computer for more than fifteen minutes in a row.  
  
“Unless you have called your computer Clarke, the flesh-and-blood version is here in front of you and would appreciate it if you met her eyes when you spoke to her.”  
  
Lexa looked up for a second, eyebrows frowned. “Give me five minutes to finish this scene.” she said before she went back to writing.  
  
Clarke sighed, she went from one minute to five and soon it would be all night, she was not even exaggerating, Lexa had done it more times than she was happy to count. She decided, however, to give her a few more minutes, so she headed to the bathroom for her evening routine, hoping that when she returned, Lexa would be finished the scene and could finally take a well deserved break.  
  
She took her time and when she returned to the room, she was not surprised to see Lexa still pounding away on the keyboard. Clarke probably should have behaved like a good girlfriend and put on her pajamas, slipped under the covers and fell asleep on her side of the bed, while her girl finished writing the chapter. She should have done it, but she decided she had enough, she decided she had spent too many nights alone at the expense of Lexa's art and it was time for her to take what she had been wanting for over a week.  
  
Smiling, Clarke closed the door, before taking she took off her shirt and threw it at Lexa, hitting her directly on the face. The writer jerked her head up, throwing the garment on the floor before swallowing when she saw Clarke's breast wrapped up in one of her bras. Clarke zipped the zip of her skirt, dropping it on the floor with a dull sound, before putting her hands behind her back to undo her bra.  
  
The sound of fingers on the keyboard became almost weak sick as Lexa took a deep breath, trying to keep her concentration. Clarke's smile turned into a grin as she put her palms on the mattress and began to crawl on the bed like a cat, rubbing on Lexa on purpose. She sank to her side and Lexa bit her lower lip as her eyes darted from the screen in front of her to Clarke, just as the model ran a hand over her left breast, moaning.  
  
Lexa took a trembling breath and shook her head. “I'm almost done.” she said almost desperately.  
  
Clarke leaned her cheek on her shoulder looking at the screen, smiling at seeing a dozen red lines under a lot of words in the last paragraph. “How long?”  
  
“Three minutes.” Lexa murmured, almost in a prayer.  
  
“A lot of things can happen in three minutes.” Clarke whispered, moving away to lie down on her side.  
  
Clarke ran her hand down her chest, lower and lower, until she slipped into the band of her thong. She decided to further test Lexa's patience, touching her clit, moaning and arching her back, when she heard the computer close.  
  
“Damn it!” Lexa snarled, placing the computer on the bedside table and then her glasses. “I cannot concentrate this way.”  
  
“That was the plan.”  
  
“At this rate I will never finish my book.” Lexa murmured, shaking her head.  
  
“Oh, you will.” Clarke reassured her. “But not tonight, at least not before you finish me anyway.” she teased.  
  
Lexa's lips turned into a sexy grin as she ran her hands over Clarke's bare breasts. “Oh I didn't even start it.” she whispered, kissing her neck. “Touch yourself for me.” she said to her. “Show me what you would have done if you had not been here with me.”   
  
“Lexa...”   
  
“It's not a request.” she said in a serious tone. “It's an order.”  
  
At those words a shiver of excitement ran down Clarke's back and without being asked twice, she slipped her thong down her legs, while Lexa helped to get rid of it quickly.   
  
“Touch yourself for your Commander.” Lexa whispered on her nipple before moving away, enough to watch the show.  
  
Clarke barely held back a moan and without being asked again, she brought her fingers to her clit, caressing it slowly under Lexa's eyes. After a few seconds she slid her middle finger inside, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip, starting to pump in and out slowly.  
  
“Another one.” Lexa said, her voice so full of desire that it did not seem hers.  
  
Clarke did it, moving on the bed so that she could get a better angle, moaning loudly as Lexa's fingernails ran over her thigh.  
  
“You are so beautiful...” Lexa murmured watching Clarke throw her head back as the movements became more frantic.  
  
The only sounds in the room for those long minutes were the sound of Clarke's fingers moving fast and when she was about to come, Lexa fell between her legs.  
  
“Keep touching youself.” she ordered.  
  
Lexa stared at her fingers moving in and out, and when Clarke's body tensed, making Lexa understand that she was on the edge, she stepped(leaned) forward to close her mouth on Clarke’s clit.  
  
“ _Lexa oh, Lexa!_ ”  
  
Clarke cried aloud, as she slipped her hand into the girl's curls while Lexa sucked her clit hard.  
  
Clarke removed her fingers, while Lexa began exchanging her attention between her folds and her clit still tense despite the powerful orgasm she just had. Just as Lexa was about to slip her fingers inside, a frantic knocking on the other side of the wall made her stop.  
  
Raven's voice came loud and clear. “ _ **I hope you're killing her right now, if you're not, cut it out!**_ ” Raven growled.  
  
Lexa hid her face in the sheets, hearing Clarke's laughter, which seemed not concerned about Raven's words. “I'm sorry Raven! I'll buy you some earplugs!!”  
  
“ _ **Do what you want! Now shut the fuck up!**_ ”  
  
Lexa felt her ears go red and before she could really hide, Clarke rolled her hips to force her to look at her. When their eyes met, Lexa could read in her blue irises and swallowed, she should have known that Clarke would not let it pass so easily.  
  
“It's my turn, Commander.” she whispered.  
  
The only thing Lexa could do was swallow.  
  
//  
  
A few days later, completely unable to deny anything to the woman, Lexa was watching her fingers come in and out of Clarke, pressing deeper and deeper with each thrust and unleashing a wonderful moan every time she hit the right spot. Whenever they were in bed together, Lexa could not believe how lucky she was.  
  
After that night when Clarke had practically forced her to take a break, Lexa realized she needed to balance things and decided not to work beyond a certain time. Things had gone great, even though Clarke was a good distraction, especially when she walked around the house in her underwear or leaned over to grab something from the top shelf, or simply sat by her side on the couch watching television.  
  
It seemed as if they could not keep their hands away from each other as if no touch was enough and every evening they fell into a tangle of bodies, moans and sweat, without stop until morning. The fact that the model was not working, made things pleasant on one side but difficult on the other because Lexa was struggling to concentrate, especially when Clarke pushed her to get the Commander out to play.  
  
“Fuck, harder!” Clarke moaned, tightening her legs around her waist. “That's all you can do, Commander?” she whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe and looking for a way to make her lose control.  
  
Things became difficult especially when her brain was caught by flashes of words and scenes that she wanted to write, most of the time in moments not appropriate like in that exact moment. She stopped, Eliza and Alicia's faces painting before her eyes and a smile appeared on her lips at the thought of the scene she wanted to write.  
  
“Oh no, no.” Clarke shook her head. “I know that look, don't even think about it Lexa.”  
  
“But Clarke-”   
  
“No, shut up and keep doing your duty!”  
  
Lexa raised an eyebrow at those words, it was not unusual for Clarke to get caught up in the moment and start talking like that but that was definitely different. She jumped when Clarke pulled her lower lip with her teeth, giving her a little spank on her bottom and trying to make her understand that she would not leave that bed so soon. Lexa found herself rolling her eyes as the woman's inner muscles tightened around her fingers and she decided to give her what she wanted, because she knew very well what Clarke wanted.  
  
“Nobody gives me orders, Skaigirl!” Lexa said, settling on her knees. “I'll teach you to respect the authority of the Commander, on your hands and knees.” she ordered.  
  
When Clarke just stared at her, Lexa grabbed her hips, placing her in the position she wanted her and rested a hand on the back of her neck to show her not to move. With her free hand Lexa raised her ass, while with the other she stroked the curve of Clarke's back, smiling as she saw her shiver, before reaching her folds again.  
  
“Who has the power?” she asked, teasing her without giving Clarke what she wanted, when she did not answer, Lexa slapped her buttock and made her cry in the pillow. “I didn't hear you!”  
  
“You.” Clarke moaned.  
  
“Something is missing!” Lexa said, spanking her again.  
  
“Commander!” she cried as Lexa's fingers slipped inside of her. “Fuck Lex- _”_ another spanking. “Commander, oh god.”  
  
Lexa squeezed her hip, starting to move her hand, almost losing her balance when Clarke began to lift her ass to meet her thrusts. She was hypnotized by the way the model moved in search of her touch and bit her lower lip.  
  
“God, don't stop.” Clarke begged her, almost sobbing. “Faster!”  
  
Lexa did as she told, hitting the that place that could drive her insane and when Clarke came, she bit her pillow to soften her screams.  
  
Lexa was more than happy to know that Raven was not home.  
  
//  
  
A few days later, Lexa was sitting on the sofa, her notebook on her left leg and Clarke's head on her right leg, while she tried to keep her eyes open. Bellamy had called the day before to inform her of a new job and, aware that she would be away for several days, Clarke felt compelled to spend as much time as possible with her.  
  
Lexa settled better, stroking Clarke's blonde curls and trying to focus on the words in front of her and not on the horrible comedy on tv. She was grateful that Clarke did not want to turn that cuddling session into something else, not because she didn't like that but because she really needed a break. She was having more sex in the last couple months with Clarke than in her life and even if it was amazing, she really needed to give her body a break and above all she needed to concentrate.  
  
She loved spending time with her and Clarke was really the best thing that had ever happened to her but it was so intense that sometimes Lexa needed space to breathe. Lexa looked away from her notebook when she felt Clarke rub her face on her thigh. She smiled seeing her tired blue eyes and exhausted expression, probably due to the hours she'd spent on the script trying to learn the her lines for the next day.   
  
“We should go to bed.” she said with a small smile.  
  
Clarke shook her head, clutching her thigh. “I don't want to go to bed, I want to be with you.”  
  
Lexa chuckled and leaned forward to put the notebook on the coffee table, helping Clarke to sit composed and caressing her face gently. “And I'll be here tomorrow and the next day.” she murmured. “You need to rest for your audition.”  
  
Clarke blinked a couple of times, but it was obvious that her eyes were about to close and Lexa stood up pulling her as gently as possible. She turned off the television and picked up the notebook, resting it on the large table, while, reaching for Clarke's hand, she led her into the bedroom. She placed Clarke under the sheets and gave her a small kiss on the forehead, before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
  
When she returned to the room, she was not surprised to see Clarke already asleep, a small pout and her hand resting on the side of the bed where Lexa used to occupy when they were together and she smiled. She crawled by her side and, after taking off her glasses, setting the alarm for the next day, already thinking of the tasty breakfast that she wanted to prepare them to wish Clarke good luck.  
  
Clarke immediately put her arm around Lexa's waist and rested her head on her chest, kissing her collarbone, before settling in her arms without giving any sign of waking up. Lexa stroked her back, realizing how wonderful that everyday life was and above all natural.  
  
She kissed her forehead and her mind began to get lost in the fantasies that had begun to appear in her mind in the recent weeks. Thoughts that had to do with a shared house, dinners consumed together, long showers where neither of them had to run away to grab clean clothes, lazy Sundays spent in bed, where nothing was important except their bodies and their love.  
  
Lexa's eyes widened at the realization of those words: love. She looked down at the cascade of blond hair on her chest and realized she was in trouble when it came to Clarke Griffin and if she had to be honest, she was not very sorry about it.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they go on holiday and many things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I can not even say how sorry I am for the delay, but unfortunately is not just up to me. Even if I write fast, it is not easy to arrange the Italian beta, translate in English the chapter and then wait for the English beta. The chapter was ready for a while I just needed them to correct it in both languages. 
> 
> Anyway! I will finish the story and I'm already working on the next one!
> 
> For now enjoy.

**Nothing feels like you**   
  
**CLEXA WEEK – ACCIDENTAL STIMULATION/FAMOUS**   
  
**Chapter 5**

 

Clarke could not even remember the last time she'd gone on vacation to a beautiful place like the one that she had found herself at, and she was not just referring to the landscape, but also to the fact that Lexa had decided to wear a pair of jeans so tight that they looked like they had been painted on her. That in itself, had distracted her from the landscape, and even the endless walk she had to do had not helped her enjoy that paradise. And if she added that Lexa had just been gazing over her shoulder and smiling at her, Clarke had to admit she had spent a rather tiring morning.  
  
That trip was supposed to have been the holiday to celebrate the ten episodes that Clarke had filmed for a television series - before her character was killed - and the delivery of Lexa's book. Her publisher, Echo, had called her a few days before to reassure her that the book was perfect and that it would take at least three weeks to print it and that she and Anya would take care of the organization of the advertisement and any presentation tour that would follow.  
  
What neither of them had expected was to find two tickets to Florida ticketsin the mail box with an attached reservation to one of the nicest hotels that Clarke had ever had the pleasure of staying at. When the writer had asked for an explanation, Anya giggled on the phone and had advised her to enjoy the holiday that the publishing company had gifted her to celebrate her wonderful job in completing the book. Clearly after gearing that, Lexa had not thought twice about packing her stuff and buying another ticket for Raven. For Clarke, her idea of vacation had certainly not been to climb a mountain, but rather to stay in the spacious and warm hot tub in their room enjoying the beauty of her girl in a bathing suit or in Raven's absence, completely naked.  
  
“We're almost there.” Lexa reassured her.  
  
“You said the same thing half an hour ago Lexa.” Clarke complained, tried to catch her breath, and wiped her sweaty forehead.  
  
If she had known that they have needed to walk so much she would not have chosen to wear jeans and she realized at that moment why Lexa was simply wearing a sweatshirt and not a jacket like her.  
  
“I did not want to tell you, to not to upset you.” Lexa started with a little embarrassment. “But I was lost...”  
  
“Lexa!” she gasped, stopping in the middle of the woods, bending and resting her hands on her knees. “I'm not going to take another step!” she said dramatically.  
  
Lexa scratched the back of her head embarrassed. “It took me a while to find the path, but we're here, I promise.” she said pointing somewhere not so far away, before grabbing her hand in hers and gave her a small kiss. “Do you trust me?”  
  
After all the unnecessary kilometers they had hiked, Clarke would have liked to tell her that she did not trust her, but when she saw Lexa’s hopeful look she snorted. Lexa led her to a cove carved into the rock, helping her to make her way inside and held on tightly to her hand to keep her from slipping. Despite the complaints, Clarke was marvelously surprised by what appeared before her eyes: a spring. From the smoke that rose up to the rocky ceiling, she knew immediately that it was a hot spring and put a hand to her mouth in amazement.  
  
“Lexa i-is beautiful!” she said breathlessly.  
  
“I hope this helps you forgive me for your long walk.” Lexa answered with a small smile, taking a few steps towards the water, still clutching Clarke's hand in hers.  
  
“How did you find this place?”  
  
“I heard a couple of people talking about it at the restaurant yesterday, so I did some research and saw that it was not very far from where we are staying, clearly ignoring the fact that I got lost.” she rolled her eyes. “But I thought it was nice to drop by.”  
  
Clarke smiled happily, then tying her arms around her neck and kissing her gently, feeling once again tremendously lucky to have Lexa in her life. From the first moment they had interacted, the girl had shown her how wonderful she was, sweet and above all how much she cared about her.  
  
“How about a nice bath?” Clarke asked, fiddling with the zip of her jacket.  
  
Lexa smiled and there was no need for an answer because the girl had begun to slide her jacket of her shoulders, until she had ended up on the rocky floor. The garments were removed one by one, their naked bodies came into contact and the same as it happened every time, Lexa sighed in Clarke's arms, never tired of the wonderful feeling she felt every time their skin touched.  
  
“Come and warm up, Miss Woods.” Clarke murmured in amusement, taking her by the hand and dragging her towards the spring.  
  
Clarke could not hold back the moan of pleasure that burst from her lips as she dipped her body into the water. That feeling, after the long walk, was remedy. The writer followed her a little after and Clarke did not take long to put her hands around her neck and kiss her again, because in that moment, bathing was the last thing she was thinking about.  
  
“Do not you want to warm up?” Lexa asked, amused.  
  
“Sure, and I also think of how...” she answered maliciously, beginning to kiss her jaw, slowly descending towards Lexa’s neck, while her hands began to wander below the water level.  
  
“Mmh...” Lexa sighed scratching her back. “ _Clarke._ ”  
  
The writer's groan echoed between the cave walls and Clarke intensified her movements, showing her how much she appreciated her concern and, above all, her ideas.  
  
They did not leave the spring for the following two hours and Clarke definitely thought it was worth it.  
  
//  
  
After that little excursion the days had passed quickly, despite having been studded with a not indifferent monotony. The fact that it was not summer had not allowed any of the three to go to the beach, but this had not prevented them from hiking and visiting museums. That day, by mutual agreement, they decided to spend the day in the hotel's spa, enjoying the last days of holiday before returning to their lives.  
  
Lexa had taken advantage of the tendency of Raven and Clarke sleeping in and went for a run. When she came back she had immediately slipped into the shower and then ordered breakfast for the three of them. As she waited for room service, she took her time and checked her emails and she found one in which Echo kindly asked her to call her on Skype as soon as she had the chance. With a happy smile on her lips, Lexa opened the icon and selected the profile of the publishing company, waiting for someone to answer. Strangely, the face that appeared on the screen was not that of Echo's, but Anya's who was sipping a cup of coffee not bothering to appear unpolite doing it during a business conversation.  
  
“Good morning, Anya.” Lexa said, drawing her attention.  
  
Anya finished drinking and set the cup down on the desk before giving Lexa her full attention. “Good morning to you, Lexa.” she said with a half smile. “Echo is in a meeting, I hope it's okay for you to talk to me.”  
  
“Of course!” she answered immediately. “I hope it's nothing serious...” she continued hesitantly.  
  
In the e-mail Echo had told her that she needed to talk to her but she had not gone into details and Lexa had figured that it was regarding something important. Usually when Anya intervened, there was never good news and since the publication was soon, she was beginning to worry that something had happened.  
  
“No, absolutely not.” Anya reassured her. “I know that I'm usually the bearer of bad news, but I assure you that right now I'm just replacing Echo.” Anya said with a smile. “Yesterday they gave us all the dates for the publication and for the promotion tour.”  
  
Lexa found herself breathless for a second. When she had delivered the finished manuscript, Echo had told her that the publication times would not be very quick as they had to be able to correct all of it, so that news was definitely unexpected.   
  
“So soon?!”  
  
“The loved the book, Lexa, they wanted to get it out as soon as possible.” she explained. “And they want you to go to almost every American city to publicize it, it will be amazing.”  
  
A light knock at the door interrupted the conversation and Lexa instinctively turned towards the corridor, clearly hearing the voice of the maid muffled by the wood announce that the room service had arrived.  
  
“Anya, if you can excuse me a minut-” she was cut off mid-sentence with her mouth left hanging wide open.  
  
“On it!”  
  
Raven made her appearance from the bathroom in a t-shirt that barely covered her chest and showed off her black underwear. The first question that crossed Lexa's mind was why her best friend was in her room and above all _why_ she was almost naked. The second thought was, why a sane person would even consider opening the door for room service in that attire. The third thing she remembered was that Anya was still on-line waiting to resume the conversation, and when she turned to apologize, she frowned when she saw her looking at Raven with a rather interested look.  
  
“I do not understand why the room service girl was looking at me like that.” Raven muttered, pushing the trolley inside.  
  
“I have a couple of ideas." Clarke said making her appearance as she tucked her hair into a bun over her head. “Good morning, my love.” she murmured, leaning over to kiss her gently and it was at that moment that she realized the face of the person on the screen. “Did we interrupt something?” she asked.  
  
“Clarke, this is Anya, one of my two editors.” Lexa said little embarrassed. “Anya, this is Clarke, my girlfriend.”  
  
Clarke immediately straightened her back and stepped back, unable to keep her cheeks from burning at the thought of being in her pajamas in front of the person that held Lexa's entire career in her hands.  
  
“Oh hello!” Raven greeted her from her position, still completely comfortable in her clothing. “I am Raven, the best friend of this rude person who did not think to introduce me.”  
  
“It's nice to meet you both.” Anya answered, but her gaze was still on Raven, who raised an eyebrow, giving her a mischievous smile.  
  
For a moment the silence enveloped the room and for some strange reason Lexa felt that there was too much tension in the air while the two stared at each other carefully. Fortunately it was Clarke who put an end to that little game of looks, grabbing Raven by the arm and smiling kindly to Anya.  
  
“We'll let you finish your talk.” she exclaimed. “It was a pleasure and I'm sure we'll see each other soon.”   
  
“I can't wait.” Raven commented. “Ehi!” she moaned when Clarke dragged her away.  
  
When Lexa turned to look at Anya, for the first time since she knew her, Lexa saw her smiling. Not a grin, or a half-movement of her lips, but an actual smile. She cleared her throat quietly to get her attention and Anya met her eyes again, the expression again professional and cold.  
  
“I apologize for the interruption.” Lexa said. “Where were we?”  
  
Anya started talking again and Lexa gave her full attention, trying to ignore the muttering of Clarke and Raven, who were just about to settle everything for breakfast. The conversation went on for another ten minutes and finally Lexa closed the call, after assuring Anya that she would show up in her office as soon as she got back from their holiday to fix the last details. After closing the computer lid, she stood up and went to place it on her bedside table, watching the two most important women in her life begin to serve breakfast on the table.  
  
“Everything okay?” Clarke asked, putting her arms around her neck.  
  
Lexa bent over to kiss her gently, hugging her with love and resting her forehead on hers. “All perfect.” she whispered. “Everything's ready, they are just waiting for my return.”  
  
“I'm so proud of you.” the model confessed to her with a small smile.  
  
“And I'm hungry!” Raven said. “If you two do not bring your nice little asses over here, I'll start eating without you!”  
  
Lexa rolled her eyes and Clarke released her from her embrace, giving her a little smack on the ass when she walked in front of her, before biting her bottom lip mischievous.  
  
//  
  
The day continued and after spending time at the spa, alternating between the hot tub, sauna and massage, they were all back in the room for a shower, deciding to dine at the hotel restaurant. Strangely, Clarke and Raven had managed to prepare themselves in a reasonable amount of time and this allowed them to enjoy the food without the insistent chatter of the other guests. After dinner, Raven had proposed for them all to go out for a drink, not quite ready to end that day without going out of the hotel at all. They took a taxi and asked the man to drive them to a place not too far away, but that would be suitable for their needs.  
  
The BestCell had turned out to be more welcoming than Lexa had ever expected and, although she had never been a big fan of loud and crowded clubs, she had enjoyed the show that Raven and Clarke were putting on on the dance floor. She had done nothing but watch them from the table, while she sipped her sex on the beach and tapped her foot along with the music, smiling every time she had seen a boy approach the two of them and be driven out without restraint by both of them.   
  
When one of them had become too insistent, Lexa found herself standing up ready to defend their honor, before Raven pushed him with way too much force and made him fall on the ground, unleashing the hilarity of all the people on the dance floor. Before things could ever get out of hand, Clarke grabbed the girl's hand and drug her towards the table, sheltered away from the boy's wounded ego.   
  
“Raven...” that was the only thing Lexa felt obliged to say.  
  
“He asked for it.” she replied bluntly. “If a girl tells you she does not want to dance and you still keep grabbing her hips to force her, you'd deserve much more than just push.”  
  
“If he hadn't fallen, it could have ended badly.” Lexa pointed out.  
  
“Then he would have a broken wrist.” Raven said with a grin. “Thank you for those wonderful self-defense lessons, teacher Indra.”  
  
Lexa shook her head and tenderly kissed Clarke’s, who up until that moment had been completely silent, forhead.“What are you drinking?” she asked, taking the glass ready to take a sip.  
  
“Sex on the beach.” Lexa answered.  
  
Clarke made a disgusted face and moved the straw away. “I think I'll go to the bathroom and then I'll pop by the bar, are you okay or do you want another drink? And you Raven?”  
  
“Don't worry about it, I'll go.” Lexa reassured her.  
  
“A rum and coke, please.” she said, leaning over to kiss her gently. “And thanks.”  
  
Lexa almost melted on the table at that treatment and after holding her hand tenderly, she watched her make her way through the crowd until she reached the bathroom. When she turned, Raven was staring at her with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile that Lexa decided to ignore completely, taking a few steps towards the counter.  
  
“What do you want to drink?”  
  
“I'm coming with you, little dove in love, I don't think you will be able to hold three glasses.”   
  
Lexa rolled her eyes without answering her, then she start walking between the bodies and quickly reached the counter. She managed to attract the bartender's attention and, after ordering, she put her arms on the wood waiting patiently to be served, trying to ignore her friend by her side, without much luck. Raven put her hand on her shoulder to get her attention and she turned around to look at her, but instead of being in front of her usual playful grin she was surprised to see a sweet smile.  
  
“I didn't tell you how proud I am of you, Lexa.” Raven said.  
  
“Raven...”  
  
“You know I do not say these things lightly.” Raven interrupted her, aware that if she did not speak immediately, then she would not be able to. “I remember how you were afraid when you decided to send your book the publishers and how you accepted their terms in order to not fail, it seems like so long ago.” she stared at her intently. “And look at you now, you've become a strong, brave and aware woman, soon the kids will be inspired by your stories.”  
  
Lexa did not know why that awareness caught her in that very moment but Raven's words seemed to have unlocked everything that had remained locked in her heart until then: it was Clarke's merit. She was the one that had given her the push she had never had, it was her who had given her the courage she needed to point her feet and defend her idea. It was her who had helped her to be a better person and that casual encounter in that cottage in the middle of nowhere had completely changed her life.  
  
She was a unique woman, she was special and Lexa was hopelessly in love with Clarke.  
  
“So yes, Lexa, I'm proud of you.” Raven repeated. “You've come a long way from that crowded and noisy family home.”  
  
Lexa held her in a big hug, swallowing the little knot in her throat and trying to hold back the tears she could feel in her eyes, while Raven returned the hug with force. They were interrupted by the bartender who cleared his throat to get their attention and Lexa moved aside, running a hand over her face to try to control herself, while Raven stretched a note on the counter to pay all three drinks. Before they returned to the table, Lexa laid a hand on her friend's bare arm to stop her, before leaning forward to kiss her cheek gently.  
  
“I'm proud of you too, Raven.” she whispered to her. “And I will never be able to thank my lucky stars for allowing me to share my life with you. Thanks for being the only family I need.”  
  
Raven smiled at her and returned the kiss to her cheek but Lexa could see her eyes shining even in the darkness of the room. That sight was enough for Lexa, she knew how difficult it was for Raven to let herself go, so she grabbed her glass and hugged her shoulder tightly, before heading for the table. The conversation was over, they both knew it and Lexa was fine with that, they did not need many words to communicate. They took their seats back at the table and Clarke joined them a few minutes later, running her arms around Lexa's neck and kissing her gently, making her heart jump into her throat.  
  
Lexa had to squeeze her eyes closed to avoid letting three words on her tongue slip.  
  
//  
  
Clarke was lying on the bed, the television turned on at low volume to keep her company while she waited for Lexa to finish getting ready for the night. The closed suitcases had been carefully arranged near the door and the rest of their belongings would have been placed in the hand luggage. Clarke could not believe that the holiday was already over and that the next day she would be in her own apartment, in her bed and especially alone. Those days in Lexa's company had been a dream and had given Clarke a taste of what their cohabitation could have been, not to mention the feeling of waking up in her girlfriend arms every morning. She was sure that she would miss all of it and despite deep within herself she knew that it was early, but she was thinking of asking Lexa to move in with her.  
  
She was not sure the girl would accept and, although she was often known to be fearless, she was terrified that Lexa would say no.She did not know what terrified her the most; the thought that Lexa might think it was too early, or even worse, that Lexa did not feel the same. She shook her head and decided to get rid of those thoughts, it was not the time to get discouraged, after all it was their last night in Florida. Soon their lives would be tossed up as well, especially considering Lexa's promotion tour would take away all their time. With that thought, that she remembered that Lexa had been in the bathroom for more than twenty minutes and frowned, wondering if she should go and check that everything was all right.  
  
Just as she was about to slide out of bed, she heard the door open and she sighed, settling back against the pillow, and grabbed her phone. She clearly heard Lexa's footsteps on the carpet, but she kept scrolling through her notifications and checked if Bellamy had left messages or email.  
  
“You all right, baby? I was worried.” she said, raising her face for a second. “You're be-” the sentence died on her lips when she saw what Lexa was wearing.   
  
There was a long moment of silence and Clarke began to look between her legs and her eyes, found herself biting her lip without being able to control herself.  
  
“I'm ridiculous, I know.” Lexa murmured, scratching the back of her head. “But I was arranging my things and it was still in my suitcase, so I told myself why not?”  
  
“You're not ridiculous, you're damn sexy.” Clarke said in a low voice, crawling toward the bottom of the bed. “Come here.”  
  
Lexa gently smiled at her and walked slowly, stopping right in front of her. Given the position, their faces were at the same height and Lexa stroked her cheek slowly before bending over to join their lips in a sweet kiss. Clarke ran her fingertips on her back, reaching the hook of her bra, making it fall along her arms untilit hit the floor.  
  
“Are you sure?” Clarke asked her neck.  
  
Lexa nodded slightly. “Yes, I feel safe enough with you to try everything.” she confessed, stroking her arms.  
  
Clarke did not answer, there was no need for words and she had not lied when she said she found her damn sexy, but now she had to do something about it. She patted her shoulders lovingly, slipping her fingers into the hair on the back of her head and then pulled her in so she could kiss her, smiling as Lexa quickly slipped off her shirt and flung it around the room carelessly. The kiss became passionate very quickly, and Lexa's hands became anxious as they began to tug at Clarke's pajama pants. She moved her mouth on her neck, where she began to kiss and nibble it, feeling Lexa trembling with desire under those attentions.  
  
Clarke knew how different the situation was from what Lexa had experienced before, but the fact that she was ready to try made her happy. She had to be honest, she found Lexa's face tremendously funny when she saw the gift that Raven had hidden in their bed. With delicate movements Clarke pushed her on the bed and then stood up and got rid of her shorts and underwear. She began to crawl back on the bed, stopping only for a second to look at Lexa with eyes full of love and a little worry.  
  
“Still sure?” Clarke asked.  
  
When Lexa nodded, she smiled ready to show her how wonderful that erotic moment could be, if only she trusted her. She began to cover Lexa's chest with small kisses, watching the girl's body rise and fall with the rhythm of her short breath. Clarke could not deny how much she felt worn by Lexa's smell and the only thing she could do was prove it with her lips and hands.  
  
Clarke began to descend along her body, playfully biting her side and giggling when Lexa tried to escape, forcing her to suck the skin between her lips to make her understand that she could not escape from her. With that thought in mind, Clarke continued her descent and stopped right at the top of her thighs, looking into Lexa's eyes. When their eyes met, Clarke raised an eyebrow and Lexa initially stared at her confused, but her eyes widened when she saw the girl lick the whole length that stood proudly between her thighs. Lexa's breath stopped and instinctively she lifted up on her elbows to have a better look watching Clarke's lips move on silicon.  
  
“Clarke wha-”  
  
“I need to get it wet.” Clarke whispered as that was the only explanation Lexa needed, smiling before making the length disappear in her mouth.  
  
Lexa groaned while Clarke murmured in ecstasy as she began to move her head up and down, that movement made the piece of silicone inside of Lexa move and she instinctively brought one hand into Clarke's blonde curls. Unable to stay still, Lexa began to move her hips to meet Clarke's mouth, the sensation of the silicone rubbing inside of her was making her lose control.  
  
“Clarke, please.” she sighed softly. “Come here.” she said without breath.  
  
Clarke freed her from those attentions, licking her lips and looking at her with shining eyes. Lexa, no longer willing to wait, sat in the middle of the bed, grabbing her hand, drawing Clarke into her and kissing her. At that point there was no way to go back, she began to run her hands on the girl's naked thighs, sighing when Clarke led one of them to her center. 

  
Lexa rolled her eyes in feeling her so wet and ready. “God, you make me crazy.” she whispered, unable to resist and caress her clit with circular movements.  
  
“And you make me lose my mind.” Clarke moaned, scratching the back of her head.  
  
Lexa's lips created a path that ran from her neck to her chest, finally closing her mouth over one nipple. She kissed it and sucked it, bringing Clarke to bite her lower lip hard, tightening her.  
  
“Lexa...” she gasped, arching her hips, meeting those wonderful fingers. “Touch me...”  
  
When Lexa was about to execute the command, she saw Clarke shake her head and stopped to look at her as she laid her hands on her shoulders, rested her forehead against hers and suddenly Lexa found herself inside of Clarke.  
  
“Oh my God...” the sentence cut in half when Clarke began to move: Lexa had no words to describe what she was feeling, they had all disappeared in front of that wonderful show.  
  
Lexa was completely prey by the the spell that Clarke Griffin had cast on her.  
  
She watched her throw her head back, moaning loudly, hands clawing around her neck, probably looking for something to hold on to and Lexa began to scratch her back. Without thinking twice hypnotized by the beautiful sway of her breasts, Lexa leaned forward and began to kiss her chest, alternating with small and warm bites, before closing her mouth on one nipple. The minutes passed and the moon rays had started to filter through the open window, illuminating the two bodies on the bed, dominated the noise of the television that was still on, keeping them company. In the half light it was possible, however, to distinguish where a body began and where the other ended, while a layer of sweat had begun to cover their skin.   
  
“Clarke...” Lexa groaned, closing her eyes and tightening her hips.  
  
Clarke's fingers tightened on her shoulders, while Lexa's pelvis pushed up, accompanying their swing. Clarke opened her eyes, bending to kiss her slowly, tightening her legs around her hips and smiling when Lexa returned it with equal passion.  
  
“Oh Lexa...” Clarke murmured, arching her back.  
  
Lexa had never thought, not even in her wildest dreams, that this small and above all new - at least for her - experiment could bring out all those emotions but she had to admit that Raven's gift was not so bad. Of course she would have preferred not to find it between the sheets and sit on it after Clarke had pushed her on the bed making it very clear how she wanted to end the evening.  
  
The discovery led to a rather interesting chat in which Lexa had confessed that she was not familiar with something like that, while Clarke, being bisexual and having slept with a couple of boys during college, was no stranger to it. The object in question had remained in Lexa's suitcase for days, until she begun to sort out her personal belongings and had begun to think about it seriously. She did not know why she had decided that this would be the right night to try it, but she had taken courage and had worn it in the bathroom.  
  
If she had known before that the result would have been Clarke's warm body on top of hers, squeezing her shoulders and staring at her with those blue eyes, she would probably have worn it much earlier. Lexa was now completely at the mercy of that amazing show: her blonde hair falling in waves on her back, her lips half-open and red because of their kisses, her labored breathing and her full breasts moving at the speed of her thrusts.  
  
It was so erotic to watch.  
  
“If I'd known it would be like that.” Lexa panted. “I would not have left the gift in my suitcase for so long.”  
  
Clarke smiled between her moans, closing her mouth with hers and then rested her forehead against Lexa's trying to catch her breath. “Let's make it even more interesting.” she whispered, grabbing her hand and putting it between her legs. “Touch me baby.” she begged.  
  
Lexa's fingers began to caress her clit in small circles, in sync with the thrusts of her hips, enchanted by the way Clarke's body moved over her and she could not do anything but work on her breasts again. She smiled when she felt Clarke's body begin to tremble, a sign that she was about to reach her climax and she began to move her fingers more quickly, giving a more powerful push than the others.  
  
“ _Lexa!_ ” Clarke screamed.  
  
Her eyes widened as the silicone hit the right spot inside her, forcing her to tighten her inner muscles and snatching from Lexa an ecstatic and loud moan against the nipple that she still had between her lips. That noise shook her more than she had expected and Clarke's legs began to shake, while pleasure took hold of her.  
  
 _And then she came._  
  
Strong, holding her girlfriend tightly, as Lexa continued to move her hips and fingers, helping Clarke while she was riding her orgasm. When her body stopped, Clarke gently kissed her and Lexa brushed her hand away from her clit, stroking her back.  
  
“Clarke...” she whispered between kisses.  
  
Clarke, however, did not seem to want to let her go, kissing her face, crushing her breasts against hers, scratching the back of her head and closing her mouth with hers again and again.  
  
“Clarke-” Lexa tried again.  
  
“Now it's your turn” Clarke interrupted her after a series of passionate kisses. “You didn't think it could be like that with me?” she asked with a small smile. “You have not seen anything yet, baby.”  
  
Lexa felt her breath lock, not knowing whether to feel scared or excited by those words. When Clarke crawled over her body, stopping directly between her thighs, with a clear intent in mind, she found herself swallowing.  
  
//  
  
Their return was fast just as the two girls had imagined and their time together had dropped dramatically, ending completely with Lexa's departure for her promotional tour. It was just when Clarke had left her at the airport that she had realized the greatness of her feelings for Lexa and things got worse when she started waking up alone in the girl's bed.  
  
The holiday they had spent together had been wonderful, but that had made Clarke understand what she was missing and now that she could only see Lexa through her phone or her computer screen, she had to admit she felt alone like never before. Despite everything, she had tried to keep busy. Bellamy had found her couple of auditions and she would soon start a new photo shoot that would commission her for at least a month. Lexa's absence helped her to focus on herself and her relationships, so much that she had even managed to find a job for her best friend Niylah.   
  
It had not been easy to convince her best friend to interview but Clarke had been so insistent that Niylah had given up, probably to silence her. When she saw the place and the wonderful job offer as a manager, she realized that perhaps having a change of life was not a bad idea, added to the thought of being closer to Clarke and living in a big city like San Francisco had made the choice easier.  
  
Clarke had helped Niylah in her search for a flat. She had also taken advantage of Lexa's absence, and she had decided to go on a small road trip, spending a few days with her brother and his family, before loading all Niylah's things into her car and drove back. This had helped her keep her mind busy during the day, but every time she slipped into bed and saw Lexa's side empty, she felt her heart tighten in a painful grip.  
  
The intensity of the feelings she felt for Lexa was so big that Clarke had asked herself several times if she really had ever been in love before. She had even started thinking about being a little pathetic at the idea of not being able to get the girl's smile out of her mind, or the way she ran in a corner to be able to talk to her without being disturbed or how just hearing her voice made her smile.  
  
“Clarke?”   
  
Niylah's voice turned her away from her thoughts and she turned around to look at her, the box still in her hands and a confused expression on her face.  
  
“This is the last box.” her friend told her. “You can leave it with the others.”  
  
Clarke just nodded slightly, sighing with relief at the thought that it was the last box. They had spent the whole afternoon unloading the car and she could not wait to get home, eat something and probably take a long bath.  
  
“I'm home.” Niylah murmured, looking around with a small smile. “Not even in my wildest dreams would I have thought of moving here.” she stared at her. “And it's all thanks to you.”  
  
“Don't talk nonsense.” Clarke said, shaking her head. “It's your whole experience that has allowed you to get the job and I'm glad you did.”  
  
Niylah looked around her apartment, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and squeezing her. “How about ordering something to eat?” she asked. “A sort of celebration.”  
  
Clarke bit her lower lip, thinking about the bath waiting for her at home but when she saw her friend's hopeful eyes, she could not help but nod. Her bathtub would still be there in a couple of hours.  
  
“Tacos?” Niylah suggested.  
  
“Yes, tacos!” Clarke reply. “Why don’t you arrange the table, while I will run to the tacos place we saw at the corner of the street?"  
  
Niylah just nodded well aware of why Clarke had proposed to go and get dinner, probably to attend her phone call with Lexa. After helping Niylah to find the dishes and free the table, Clarke grabbed her bag and headed to the taco shop, ordering two tacos and a couple of beers. When the boy at the desk gave her the number, assuring that he would call her when her order was ready, Clarke settled down at one of the tables outside the room, before grabbing her phone.  
  
She smiled when she saw a couple of Lexa's messages where she let her know she was free for their evening chat. The phone rang a few seconds later and Clarke took a deep breath trying to calm the frantic beating of her heart, because the thought of hearing Lexa's voice had that effect on her.  
  
“ _ **Clarke?**_ ”  
  
“Hey baby.” she greeted her. Clarke felt Lexa sigh with relief and she closed her eyes, letting herself be wrapped up in the girl's voice and immediately pictured her in her mind sitting on the hotel bed, tired face and her lower lip between her teeth. “How are you?” Clarke asked, trying to put an end to the silence.  
  
“ _ **Tired, it is probably better to say exhausted.**_ ” she sighed. “ _ **But the promotion is going well and I like to know all the girls and boys to who these books have changed their lives, it's liberating.**_ ”  
  
“I told you, that your book would changed many people's lives, baby.” Clarke answered with a small smile in her voice.  
  
“ _ **How are you? How was the move?**_ ”  
  
“I'm exhausted too, Niylah had more boxes than I had expected.” she answered with a sigh. “But we're done, I've come to get something to eat and then I'll go home and have a long, hot bath.”  
  
“ _ **Mmmh...**_ ” Lexa murmured. “ _ **I would give everything to be with you in the bath, I really need a bit of alone time with you.**_ ” she whispered. “ _ **I miss you so much.**_ ”  
  
Clarke closed her eyes and swallowed the knot that had formed in her throat. “I miss you too, my love.” she confessed in a small voice. “How long before you come back to me?”  
  
“ _ **Another three weeks.**_ ” Lexa answered.  
  
“So many?” Clarke asked with a little too much desperation.  
  
“ _ **They will pass quickly, I promise.”**_ she reassured her. “ _ **All I do is think about all the things I have in mind to do once I'm back, just... wait for me, mhm?”  
  
**_ “Lexa you're constantly in my thoughts, I'm almost having trouble removing you from my mind.” Clarke confessed with a laugh. “Bellamy informed me that soon I'll start another photo shoot, that should keep me busy for at least a couple of weeks.”  
  
“ _ **And then we'll take another holiday, just you and me, wherever you want.**_ ”  
  
“Can we go on a star?” Clarke asked with a small smile.  
  
“ _ **A little out of reach, but I'll see what I can do to please you, Miss Griffin.**_ ” Lexa chuckled.  
  
Just as Clarke was about to answer, she heard a voice call Lexa's name and she could hear that the girl was talking to someone, even though she could not clearly tell what they were saying.  
  
“ _ **Hey baby, I have to go.**_ ” Lexa said after a few minutes. “ _ **Anya and Echo have organized a dinner that apparently I can not miss, seems like something quite important, I'm sorry.**_ ”  
  
“Don't be sorry, the guy at the counter just called my number, my tacos are ready!" Clarke lied to try not to make her feel too guilty about the interruption. “I will talk to you tomorrow morning?” she asked hopefully.  
  
“ _ **Of course, I can not start my day without hearing your voice.**_ ” Lexa reminded her. “ _ **Echo is getting impatient, I'll have to go get ready, have a good evening, Clarke.**_ ”  
  
“You too, tomorrow I want to know all the details!”  
  
“ _ **You will be the first, my love, talk to you tomorrow! I love you.**_ ”  
  
Those three little words penetrated Clarke's mind with force, until they reached her heart like a gunshot that echoed in the silent night. Before she could answer or even realize the power of what Lexa had just said, the free signal began to echo in her ears.  
  
Lexa told her she loved her.

 She had made that confession that Clarke had kept in her heart for months afraid of frightening her or that it was too early for such a step, and Lexa had pronounced it as if nothing had happened. She could not hold back a smile, while a tear ran down her cheek, going to break on her lips.  
  
“Number 307!”  
  
The boy's voice at the counter roused her from that numbness and Clarke jumped to her feet, a new awareness that made its way into her, making her come to the conclusion that she had to call Bellamy the next day and arrange her commitments. She would not have left that statement floating in the air and above all she would not have waited three weeks.  
  
After all, everyone, including Lexa knew that patience was not one of Clarke Griffin's talents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and then the sequel! The sequel will be BOOOOM!
> 
> Thank you for your patience!
> 
> See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Lexa is on tour and she thinks that Clarke wants to break up with her, well, she's sooo wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I hope you all had enjoy this journey with us.   
> There will another story in this universe, so stay tuned. 
> 
> For now, enjoy!

**Nothing feels like you**   
  
**CLEXA WEEK – ACCIDENTAL STIMULATION/FAMOUS**   
  
**Chapter 6**   


As a teenager, when Lexa had imagined what would happen if she could finally make her dream a reality, her imagination had never been able to paint such a scenario: a crowd of people waiting for her. It did not matter how many times Lexa had crossed the threshold of a different bookshop, every time she walked the distance that separated her from the table where she would sit for the next few hours to sign autographs, talk to boys and girls about their experiences sharing pieces of life, she felt like a different woman.

The promotional tour had begun with a bang and e ven Echo, who had accompanied her to make sure everything was in order, was left speechless to see all those people so enthusiastic about Lexa's book. More than once she had found herself congratulating - and often apologizing - for not believing in the potential of Eliza and Alicia's characters.

Even though her days were full and she had little time to think about anything else other than duty, Lexa felt Clarke's absence tremendously. The fact that her girlfriend had begun to be distant and respond to her texts on an irregular basis, made her worry. Lexa found herself thinking that perhaps the time they spent apart, made Clarke realize that she did not want to be with her anymore, or maybe she even met someone more interesting. Lexa shook off that thought and checked her phone for what seemed like fifth time, sighing deeply when she saw that Clarke had not replied to her good-morning message. She put it away, addressing her own mind to the people outside the bookstore.  
  
“After all this time, still anxious?” asked Echo, who had just arrived with their coffees, smiling amusedly at seeing her absent expression.  
  
“Not really.” Lexa answered with a small sigh.  
  
“So what's the problem?” she asked, taking a sip of her hot drink.  
  
Lexa opened the lid of her disposable cup, putting sugar inside before starting to stir it with a spoon with slow movements. She was not sure that talking about her personal life with her editor was the wisest thing to do, but Echo was staring at her with a raised eyebrow and knew she would not let let go if she did not tell her the truth.  
  
“Clarke is been cold with me, distant and I can't figure out why.” she began. “She did not even reply to my good-morning message and to be honest I do not know what to think.”  
  
“I never thought you were a frightened puppy, Woods.” Echo said with a grin, before sitting down next to her. “Did you do or say anything that could bother her?” she asked.  
  
Lexa shook her head, she did not know how she could make her angry if their conversations were not longer than ten minutes. Truth to be told, she had let those three little words slip she had kept to herself as long as possible, but she was almost entirely sure that Clarke had not heard them, especially because when she had made sense of what she had said, she had practically hung up the phone. She was sure that if Clarke had heard them, she would have said something but at this point the possibility of having offended her could be true.  
  
“I don't think so.” she sighed. “But at this point it could be the only possible explanation.”  
  
“I'm sure it's nothing.” the woman reassured her with a smile. “Didn’t you say that she has a photo shoot to work one of these days? Maybe she's just stressed.”  
  
“Yes, you're right...” Lexa murmured.  
  
Before Echo could give her any more comforting words, Eric, one of the bookshop staff approached to warn her that the doors would be opened in five minutes. Lexa finished her own coffee, while Echo checked that all the pens were working, before dividing the large stack of papers that were on the table into small pieces piles.  
  
“Are you ready?” Echo asked her.  
  
Lexa checked her cell phone one last time, and when she saw no message, she nodded, pushing her thoughts of Clarke's out of her mind for the moment. There were a lot of boys and girls who were there to see her and it was only right of her to give the attention they deserved, so she grabbed one of the pens and straightened her back.  
  
When Eric opened the doors, the crowd of teenagers poured into the bookshop and Lexa felt her heart begin to beat fast in her chest just like it happened all the time. She took a deep breath and watched Eric give a couple of directives before letting the first of a long series of people pass.  
  
Lexa looked up and smiled, it was time to go on stage.  
  
//  
  
After what seemed like hours, Echo put a hand on her shoulder, inviting her to take a little break and Lexa finished writing the inscription on the boy's book in front of her, before smiling encouragingly and greeting him.  
  
“Do you want something to eat? To drink?”  
  
“I would not mind a water, thank you.”  
  
Echo nodded standing up and Lexa lost sight of her, too busy to control her phone: no messages She swallowed at the thought of having done something to offend Clarke, just that made her breathless, because there was no other explanation for the silence she had been receiving from the blonde. When she looked up again, hoping to see Echo reappear with her water, to give her something to engage her mind, her eyes focused on one of the girls in line.  
  
She was standing aside, fiddling with one of the bracelets hanging from her wrist. Even from her position at the table, Lexa could clearly see that the shirt she was wearing was some a size larger and it was fell off her shoulder, leaving it uncovered. That was an obvious sign that the shirt did not belong to her and that someone else had worn it before her.  
  
With a single glance Lexa felt herself thrown back in time, into that noisy and crowded family home where her clothes were passed from girl to girl, regardless of measurements or holes in the fabric. She jumped when Echo put the bottle of water on the table in front of her, ripping her attention from the girl and bringing her back to her editor.  
  
“Echo, do you remember what we talked about when the tour started?” she asked, pouring a glass of water.  
  
“We've said a lot of things, Lexa.” she reminded her with a smile.  
  
“I refer to the possibility of allowing a fan to sit by my side while I sign autographs so I can get to know her or him a lit bit better.” she said. “You said you'd talk to Anya, did she answer?”  
  
Echo frowned, caught off guard by the question and shook her head. “No, and thank you for reminding me.” she said grabbing her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. “While you continue to sign some other autographs, I will call her now.”  
  
Lexa smiled over her water, watching Echo head back to the exit before stopping to whisper something to Eric. She finished her glass of water and took a deep breath, ready to go back to work. The people followed each other with rapid speed, Lexa took her time with each of them, listening to their stories and trying, in her small way, to give some advice and accepting the innumerable gifts that each of them had brought her. Echo returned a few minutes later and she sat down to her side and Lexa smiled at the boy in front of her, handing over the copy of the signed book, making it clear that he could go.  
  
“Well, Anya and I have talked about it and you have our blessing.” Echo said, resting a hand on her shoulder. “It's a great idea and I think we could make a nice post on your Facebook page, to let your fans know, it would make for good publicity, maybe introduce a contest.”  
  
“No, no.” Lexa answered, shaking her head. “No contest, I want to choose.”  
  
Echo didn't talk for a few seconds before a smile appeared. “All right, Woods, show me what you're capable of!” she said, waving her hand. “Next!”  
  
Lexa turned back to the crowd and smiled as she saw the girl in the big shirt she had spotted a few minutes before, coming forward. “Hello.” she greeted her with a bright smile.  
  
“Hi...” the girl answered, her cheeks red with embarrassment.  
  
“What's your name?” Lexa asked, tilting her head and trying to wade into her eyes, smiling at seeing her so embarrassed.  
  
“Alice.”  
  
“What brings you here Alice?” she asked with a smile.  
  
When the girl did not answer, Lexa decided to give her space and she grabbed the pen, starting to write quickly on the blank page. She glanced at her from time to time and smiled when she saw Alice nervously fiddling with her own hands, as if she were gathering her thoughts to be able to answer them.  
  
“When I heard you were going to sign copies in this little town.” Alice began in such a low tone that Lexa struggled to hear her. “I decided I had to come and see you, I wanted to thank you.”  
  
Lexa gave her the open book and stared at her intently and waited for the girl to continue, unable to stop herself from smiling when she saw her hands shake with emotion.  
  
“I wanted to thank you for giving life to Commander Alicia and Eliza, for making them fall in love and creating one of the best love stories of all time.”  
  
It was Lexa's turn to blush at those words, although she had heard that same speech in so many different ways and so often, she still could not believe how people saw her characters. It was still so strange to think that what she had written had helped so many people so she smiled sweetly at her.  
  
“When I'm alone and I need something to make me feel better, I take your books and I read about the commander and I feel immediately better.” she whispered with an embarrassed smile, placing an envelope on the table and pushed it towards Lexa. “And I w-would like you to read this letter, because there are so many things I would like to tell you but I was sure my brain would be fried, so I wrote them.”  
  
“Alice this is wonderful, thank you, thank you very much, I will certainly read it.” Lexa answered taking the letter and holding it to her chest. “But now I have a favor to ask you if you do not mind.”  
  
“A favor? From me?” Alice asked surprised.  
  
“Yes, I'd like you to come back here tomorrow at the same time, if it's not a problem.” she said with a small smile. Alice blinked a couple of times, her mouth half open and finally nodded slightly, unable to really believe her ears. “Then I'll see you tomorrow and I'll let you know what I think of the letter.”  
  
“I'll be here!” Alice exclaimed, picking up her book. “I will not miss this amazing opportunity! I'm not crazy!”  
  
Lexa chuckled and greeted her with one hand, watching her almost run towards the exit without looking at anyone else, as if what her and Lexa had just shared could escape if she had crossed eyes of some other person.  
  
“You just made her the happiest girl in the world.” Echo murmured to her side with a laugh.  
  
“No, Echo, she's the one who made me happy.” she answered with a small smile on her lips.  
  
Lexa turned her attention back to next boy that was approaching the table and she gave him her full attention. She still had a couple of hours to spend with her fans and wanted to enjoy it.   
  
//  
  
When Lexa had finally stepped out of the car that had brought her to the hotel, she could not help sighing with relief at the idea of the beautiful shower waiting for her when she got up to her room. It had been a busy day: among the autographs, the beautiful chatter she had with all her fans and the few words Clarke had addressed to her all day, Lexa had arrived exhausted in her room.  
  
Certainly the fact that Clarke had not responded to her call – the call went straight to her voice mail - had not helped her to relax and although she would have preferred to spend the evening on the phone with her girlfriend, she had unwillingly accepted Echo's dinner invitation. This would have allowed her to switch off and perhaps think of something else that was not the treatment of silence that Clarke was apparently reserving for her.  
  
Maybe, the wine that Echo had continued to pour, one glass after another, had been too much, especially when Lexa had begun to feel the heat reach her cheeks, forcing her to loose the top buttons of her shirt. After dinner when they had moved to the hotel bar, Lexa had entertained some conversation with her editor, though she had done nothing but throw worried looks at her phone that had remained silent the entire time, until Echo took it and placed it into her cleavage.  
  
“Do you want it, Woods?” she asked, taking a sip of her drink. “Come and get it.” she mocked her.  
  
“I will not put my hands in your cleavage!” Lexa said in shock.  
  
“Then it will stay here for a long time.” she said with a sneer. “Or are you afraid your girlfriend could spank you if she found out?”  
  
Lexa sighed deeply and drank the rest of her drink in one gulp, before raising her hand to get the waiter's attention. “Well, at least she'd have a reason not to talk to me.” she muttered. “I have no idea why this silence is going on.”  
  
“Well, it’s definitely something you did.” Echo commented, watching her order another sex on the beach. “But perhaps you should not overdo drinking, mmh?” she said. “Tomorrow you have another busy day, I do not want you to have a hangover.”  
  
“I'll take something for my head.” Lexa said as she grabbed a couple of chips and put them into her mouth. “I need something to help me sleep well, okay?”  
  
Echo raised her hands in surrender. “I do not care if you're going to be sick tomorrow, Woods, I want your ass in the hall at the right time.” she warned.  
  
Just when Lexa opened her mouth to answer her - alcohol always helped her to drop her defenses - she heard the ringing of her phone and Echo jumped.  
  
“Oh look, blondie is calling.” she said, waving it under her nose.  
  
Lexa leaned forward to grab it but she did not have time to press the green button and she growled, she stood up just as the waiter put the glass on the table.   
  
“I'm going to take this in my room.” she said. “Thanks for the dinner and the company, see you tomorrow!”  
  
Without another word, she grabbed the glass and with the phone still clutched in her hands, walked quickly to the elevator. She called Clarke with her heart pounding and sighed with relief when the girl's voice filled her ears.  
  
“Hey...”

  
“ _ **Hello**_.”  
  
Lexa placed the phone between her ear and shoulder, keeping her fingers firmly on the glass as she pushed the door with her hips and slammed it shut. “How are you, Clarke?” she asked. “I tried to call you a few hours ago, but it went straight to voice mail.”  
  
“ _ **I was busy**_.” Clarke said.  
  
Lexa tried not to think about the distant tone in which Clarke was answering her and she sat on the bed, but not before placing the glass on the bedside table. Suddenly she had no desire to drink anymore, she just wanted to know what had happened to make Clarke address her in that way.  
  
“Clarke...” she began, running a hand across her face. “I don't want to sound needy, you know what? I don't care if I sound needy.” she continued with a little anger. “Did I do something that bothered you or something to offended you?”  
  
“ _ **What?**_ ” Clarke asked. “ _ **Of course not, Lexa.**_ ”  
  
“Then what is going on with this attitude?” she asked with a sigh. “You don't answer my texts, the longest conversation we've had in the last few days is this one.” she pointed out. “Clearly I'm not suggesting that you have to spend all day on the phone with me but-”  
  
“ _ **I've just been busy.**_ ” she interrupted. “ _ **Everything is all right, Lexa, really.**_ ”  
  
Lexa remained silent for a few seconds, a small knot in her throat, not at all convinced of Clarke's words. She was sure Clarke would break up with her as soon as she got back to San Francisco and she was not sure she could handle it, maybe it was the case that she did it first?  
  
“ _ **Lexa? Are you still here?**_ ”  
  
“Yes, I'm still here.” she answered, trying not to sound too strange.  
  
“ _ **I wanted to know how it was today.**_ ” she repeated. “ _ **Did you meet someone interesting? Any nice**_ _ **presents**_ _ **to show me once you're back?**_ ”  
  
As if she had the chance, Lexa thought, shaking her head. “A girl wrote me a letter but I didn't have time to read it yet.” she said.  
  
“ _ **Why**_ _ **don’t**_ _ **you read it now?**_ ” Clarke asked.  
  
“When we hang up, maybe before going to sleep.”  
  
“ _ **I'd like to know what she wrote to you**_.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“ _ **Really.**_ ” Clarke chuckled.  
  
Lexa felt her heart skip a beat, unable to believe how much she had missed hearing Clarke in such a relaxed manner. If that was really one of the last interactions they would have, maybe it was worth remember it. She grabbed Alice's letter, settling herself against the headboard and crossing her legs. She began to read, losing herself in the words the girl had written to her: her story, so similar to Lexa's, and it was an endless list of thanks, seasoned with all the ways in which her writing had helped her grow. Without being able to explain why, Lexa felt her heart tighten in a strong grip of tenderness to those beautiful words.  
  
“That's why your work is so inspiring to me, and I hope one day I can become a brave woman like you.” Lexa took a small, shaky breath. “That one day I will have the courage to take my life in my hands and follow my dream. You're an example for everyone, Miss Woods, and thank you again for giving us Commander Alicia and Eliza.”  
  
There was a long moment of silence and Lexa closed her eyes as happiness ran through her veins. It was still so strange for her to know that she had helped so many people with her words, even though deep in her heart that was what she had always hoped she could do.  
  
“ _ **Lexa**_ _ **it’s**_ _ **beautiful..**_.” Clarke's husky voice in her ear brought her back to reality.  
  
“I never thought I could help so many girls and boys, Clarke.” Lexa said, giving voice to her thoughts. “I am so moved by the thought of all these young minds that feel represented by my words... it's what I've always wanted.” she continued with tears in her eyes.  
  
“ _ **I'm so proud of you.**_ ” she whispered. “ _ **There are no words to make you understand how much**_.”  
  
Lexa opened her mouth to reply when a slight knock at the door caught her attention, making her stand up and frown. Perhaps Echo had forgotten to tell her something important, she thought as she walked the distance that separated her from the door. When she opened the door, her eyes widened as she saw Clarke with a small suitcase, a red rose between her fingers and a spark in her eyes.  
  
“Clarke!” she said breathlessly.  
  
She could not believe her eyes, she had spent the whole day thinking the worst and Clarke was there in front of her, so she closed the call and put the phone in the back pocket of her jeans, unable to take her eyes of her. It seemed absurd and almost completely unreal, but Clarke was even more beautiful than she remembered, with her blonde hair falling on her shoulders and her blue eyes full of emotion that she could not identify.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“I took a couple of days off because I needed to see you to tell you something important.” Clarke cleared her throat. “I love you too.”  
  
Lexa felt her heart jump in her throat and the tears she had tried so hard to hold back as she read the letter, began to run down her cheeks. “So you heard that...” she sighed.  
  
Clarke just smiled and took a step forward to close the distance that separated them, kissing her gently, while her own tears were mixed with her girlfriends.  
  
She was Lexa's, the woman that she loved, the rest of the world could wait.  
  
//

  
Clarke closed the call with Bellamy, trying not to show her disappointment at the words the man had told her. The photo shoot would start in a couple of days and the manager had asked - _prayed_ – f or her to come back because that had not been the perfect time to take a couple of days off. Clarke knew that but the distance from Lexa had begun to drive her crazy and after the girl had confessed her feelings and pretended not to have said it, she had understood that she could not let it go unanswered.  
  
Despite everything, she had promised Bellamy that she would take the flight the next evening, but to give her at least a full day of rest so she could settle a personal matter. Bellamy had been surprisingly understanding and Clarke was grateful, especially because seeing Lexa in the company of her fans had been a wonderful sight.  
  
Seeing their eyes full of admiration and the sweet way Lexa addressed them, smiling and accepting all their presents with gratitude and the way she behaved with Alice... God, Clarke did not know that she could fall in love with a person every minute, but that was what was happening. It became even more apparent when Lexa asked the girl if she wanted to go to dinner with them, earning a little scream and a hug, before Alice pulled back realizing what she had done.  
  
Dinner had been amazing, after Alice's initial embarrassment, things had proceeded quietly and the conversation had gone on. Lexa had answered every single question the girl had and right in the middle of the evening Clarke had to go out to answer Bellamy's phone call. When she returned, Alice had gone to the bathroom and Echo had left, leaving Clarke alone with her girlfriend. Lexa immediately grabbed her hand under the table, caressing her back gently and smiling sweetly.  
  
“Are not you worried that someone will see us together?” Clarke said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“No.” Lexa answered without thinking. “You?”  
  
Clarke shook her head with a smile. “I love you, if I could, I would run at this exact moment in the middle of the road and shout it to the whole world.”  
  
Lexa sighed with happiness, leaned towards her and rested her forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and let herself be enveloped by the feeling of belonging that she felt whenever she was close to Clarke.  
  
“I love you too...” she finally whispered.  
  
“God, it's so good to hear it.” Clarke whispered with a small smile.  
  
“Then I'll tell you until you get tired of hearing it.”  
  
“It will not happen.”  
  
“Okay, okay, that's enough.” Echo said snapping her fingers and drawing their attention, placing three glasses on the table. “Thank goodness she's busy with her career, if she came with us on tour, you would not have stepped outside the hotel room.”  
  
Clarke smiled as she watched Lexa's cheeks catch fire, a few seconds later Alice made her appearance and Clarke that her eyes were full of fear or concern, frowning immediately worried that something had happened in the bathroom.  
  
“I'm sorry to interrupt the evening like this, but I have to go home.” she said. “I can not risk missing the last bus and if I do not go back home...” she stopped, a little embarrassed. “I'd better not miss it.” she concluded with a tight smile.  
  
“But you have not eaten the cake yet!” Lexa said. “You absolutely have to stay for dessert, we'll book a taxi and I'll come with you!” she proposed as if she had a brilliant idea, turning to Clarke who nodded. “Please, I insist.” she continued, pointing to the chair where the girl had been sitting all evening.  
  
When Echo smiled at her, Alice could do nothing but agree to this strange request. Clarke felt her heart fill with love at that sight, while her mind was shouting to her that Lexa was the woman of her dreams. She had spent all her life looking for love and happiness but she never expected that she would have the features of a brunette who seemed to have been painted by the Gods.  
  
//

  
Lexa ran a hand over her face as she came out of the elevator and sighed with exhaustion, walking the distance that separated her from her room. When she called the cab home for Alice, Clarke had apologized telling her that she needed a bit of rest and would wait for her in the bedroom, making Lexa promise to wake her up if she was asleep. Lexa was so exhausted that she probably would have collapsed as soon as she touched the mattress and could not wait to take advantage of the free morning to be able to spend a little time alone with Clarke.  
  
She pulled out the magnetic key from her pocket and unlocked the door, not even waiting to cross the door to take her shoes off, noticing the silence that was hanging in the room, a sign that Clarke was certainly already sleeping. She began to undo her shirt, walking as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake her up and when she pushed the door that separated the bedroom from the small living room open, she frowned at the sight of the empty bed.  
  
“Clarke?” she murmured confused.  
  
Before she could focus on anything else, Clarke's body pressed against her and Lexa found herself sighing as the girl's lips closed against her in a fiery kiss.  
  
“What are you doing?” Lexa asked breathlessly once they were separated.  
  
“I want to make love with you.” Clarke answered directly in her ear, before sucking her lobe and sliding her hand along her semi-uncovered chest, and then to the button of her pants.  
  
Lexa bit her lip when the girl's hand slipped into her underwear, where she knew the blonde would find that she was more than ready for her, which should have been embarrassing had it not been that they had been separated for weeks. Just as the thought of all the nights when she had fallen asleep alone or where she had to take care of herself in the shower, thinking of her beautiful and sensual girl, crossed her mind, Lexa took action. She stepped forward, causing Clarke to pull her hand out of her pants and this gave Lexa the advantage to grab her hips. She closed her mouth with hers, and pushed her against the wall, eager to have her as close as possible, smiling when Clarke scratched her abs.  
  
“I want you.” Clarke whispered on her lips.  
  
Lexa began to nibble her jaw, fumbling with the pants of her pajamas and making them slump to the floor, trying to do the same with her underwear, but it was not easy with Clarke's hands that did nothing but grab, tighten and scratch it.  
  
“Clarke, stop it.” she ordered.  
  
She would not be able to think and coordinate her movements if Clarke continued to touch her that way. She groaned loudly when the girl's lips closed on her neck, sucking it hard, while her hands gripped her ass.  
  
“Make me.” she whispered.  
  
With that single phrase Lexa's body was on fire and without adding a single word, she grabbed her and turned her around and pushing her chest up against the wall and held Clarke's hands over her head. That way Clarke was not able to touch her, especially when she crushed her body against hers, biting her between her neck and shoulder, smiling in seeing her shiver with anticipation.  
  
“Lexa...” Clarke murmured. “I need you to touch me.” Lexa also pulled her underwear down, she kissed her shoulder blades and strokes her backside with one hand, before grabbed one of Clarke’s perfect globes into a hard grip. “Please...” Clarke gasped, while she leaned her forehead against the wall.  
  
Lexa's lips began to rise up to reach her cheek and without having anything else to add, Clarke turned back around to join their lips. It was a passionate kiss, made of tongues and teeth, completely inebriated by those sensations, Lexa lost control and began rubbing herself against the blonde.  
  
God, she had missed her intimacy with Clarke and no matter how much time she spent, or how many times they had done it in the past few months, it was always like the first time. Intense, passionate and without reservations. When Clarke began to move her hips, Lexa realized she had made her wait long enough. She wasted no time teasing her, she plunged into the warm sea between her legs, kissing her again and again and moving her fingers with speed.  
  
“I will not last long.” Clarke moaned, throwing her head back directly over Lexa's shoulder. “More.” she asked breathlessly and when the girl began to move faster, she shook her head. “More fingers.” she gasped.  
  
“I can't.” Lexa answered. “Not in this position I could hurt y-"  
  
The sentence stopped halfway because Clarke rolled over in her arms, managing to hold both of her fingers inside her and Lexa gasped as she felt her inner muscles tighten around her fingers. Without making her wait, Lexa grabbed her thigh and tied it around her waist and began to move again. After a couple of powerful pushes, she let a third finger slip in, looking at Clarke as she threw her head back and clawed her shoulders with a hard grip.  
  
“I need more.” she moaned.  
  
“Clarke...” Lexa murmured, not sure it was a good idea.  
  
“I need...” Clarke sobbed as her fingers touched the perfect spot inside her, causing her to shake and when Lexa stroked her clit with her thumb, her orgasm gripped her tightly. “Oh God Lexa! Marry me!” she cried to the ceiling.  
  
Lexa froze, petrified, she found herself blinking a couple of times, not sure she had heard Clarke correctly. “Wh-what?” she asked, short of words.  
  
With her body still shaking, Clarke opened her eyes, which appeared to be even more bright and blue than Lexa had ever seen them before. “Will you marry me?” she asked hoarsely with) a small smile on her lips.  
  
Lexa Woods had always been a romantic, something her best friend Raven, had always teased her about and over the years she realized how being romantic was actually a waste of time. Her first kiss had not been like all those she had read in her many books, it had been full of saliva, and was  hurried and inside of a closet. Her first time had not been in a beautiful bed with roses scattered on the sheets and especially had not been with the right person. So, after a while, she had begun to think that romance was overrated, surrendering herself to the idea of living the moment. The only thing on which she had, however, spent a few more thoughts on had been her marriage proposal. She had always thought that she would be the one on her knees, asking the woman she had decided to spend her life to join with her forever, so that was definitely unexpected.   
  
She realized that Clarke was staring at her with a mixture of fear and expectation. Her brain began to work fast and frantically, listing all the reasons for which she should have accepted and all the reasons she should not have accepted, in contrast to her heart that was shouting at her in a loud voice.  
  
“Lexa...” Clarke murmured.  
  
The only thing Lexa could do was kiss her softly and transmit her response with her body, hoping that that was enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this is not the end, stay tuned, soon the second part e you will figure out if Lexa said yes or no ;)
> 
> Thanks for for following us, see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> As always my first language is not english, I have a person who corrects my mistakes, but if you find something, feel free to let me know!


End file.
